Deadly Intentions
by T-gal
Summary: The ninth wants to test Tsuna's capability and asks him to take over for him temporarily in Italy, Tensions rise as Tsuna tries to keep his sanity and virginity intact. Vote for 27centric pairing. uke tuna. rating just incase
1. Chapter 1

The alley was dark and dank, far from the public eye and the perfect place to do the job

The alley was dark and dank, far from the public eye and the perfect place to do the job. Gasping in pain and shaking in fear the man tried to feebly protect himself with his trembling arms. A grin was the last thing the man would see as his head was cleaved from his shoulders causing red liquid to splatter on the wall behind the headless body.

The grinning man delivered a swift kick to the decapitated head before snatching the briefcase that had cost the man his life.

"Should have just handed it over…"

The blood and heat continued to drain from the headless corpse as the man swiftly left through the shadows.

Belphegor tossed the blood splattered briefcase to his boss, the leader of the Varia assignation squad, Xanxus.

"Ch' so that trash thought he could escape after betraying the Vongola? Pathetic." Xanxus stood and took the brief case with him, having no choice but to return it directly to the don himself.

The Varia leader glared at the door of the ninth Vongola head, he hated the man with a passion, but new he could never betray the man (again). "Oi, old man! Here is the case you wanted." The scarred man grunted as he opened the large oak door. "Thank you, Xanxus." The Varia head growled slightly before turning swiftly on his heel to leave, but the don of the Vongola stopped him.

"Xanxus, I am not finished speaking with you…have a seat." Giotto motioned to the leather seat in front of him. Oh how he so wanted to defy the order, but grudgingly followed it.

"There are some things that you should know, I will be leaving the country for a while, I do not know when I shall return so my successor will be taking my place temporarily until my return…I want you to keep an eye out for him and make sure that no problems should arise while I am gone. If you do this for me I will take time of your punishment and promote your rank." The older man rested his chin on his folded hands. The offer was tempting and Xanxus knew this wouldn't be offered again, but how he hated the man and his heir.

"Anything else?" He bit out, trying to retain his composure at the thought of the trash known as tenth Vongola. "Yes, I would like it if you or one of your members was assigned to travel with him so that nothing happens to him." Xanxus immediately knew who to assign to the task.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave now…"

Standing up he quickly made his way to the door to leave before he was tempted to kill himself, or someone else.

The ninth Vongola boss gave a sad sigh when he was sure his foster son was far from hearing range. "It will be tough Tsuna, but please stay strong."

Meanwhile…

He stared at the hit man dully, there was no way in hell he would so it. If the small Mafioso thought he would do it he was crazy, not even a death threat would convince him to do…do _that_.

"Oh stop being a baby Tsuna." The teenager thought it very ironic for the infant to say such a thing.

"You can insult me all you want, I am not doing it. I am not going to take your bait." Tsuna was going to be stubborn with the small assassin this time because the child wanted him to wear a disguise this time, but not any disguise, a dress. There were certain things he would do and there were things he wouldn't, and wearing women's clothing was one of them.

"You don't have much of a choice Tsuna, no one can know you are the tenth Vongola in Italy, you are a wanted man." The little hit man looked serious, but a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"So you think by dressing me as a woman no one will think anything about it?! I am a boy!" Tsuna hated his tutor right now, like _he_ would ever…was that a gun? True enough the little hit man had his trade mark pistol already cocked in his tiny hand.

"Have you looked in a mirror _dame_-Tsuna?" It was too soon for Tsuna to admit, but ever since returning to from the future he had started to thin and become feminine looking and it pissed him off. Tsuna glared straight at the baby with a gun pointed point blank and pushed the gun away from his temple.

"You can't scare me anymore Reborn, that's the beauty of this." Tsuna grinned menacingly. Reborn smirk and pinched Tsuna's neck but was deflected by the teen who grinned wider. "So you've gotten better?" Tsuna opened his mouth to respond, but never got the chance as Reborn kicked him in the head causing him to go unconscious.

"Stupid Tsuna, you forgot to pay attention."

Tsuna really resented his home tutor at the current time, after he woke up he found himself already on his way to the Yamamoto's house to pick up the baseball player. Gokudera who was already in the car just stared at Tsuna, confusion and another emotion Tsuna couldn't tell were plastered across the explosive expert's face.

Yamamoto was already waiting out side looking ready to go on summer vacation, which pretty much was what they were doing, except for the mafia part. Tsuna had received a letter six months after returning from the future that had been from the ninth boss of Vongola, and his grandfather (technically) requesting that he come to Italy for a while to tack the ninth's place temporarily. Reborn had also mentioned it was likely a test to see how Tsuna would be as the head of the Vongola. Tsuna who had been training and had accepted his role as the boss accepted and now they were on their way to Italy. Tsuna had been forced to study so much by Reborn had become very lithe and pale, his hair even grew a tail that he kept in a braid most of the time to keep out of the way.

"So who else is coming, Reborn" Tsuna asked glaring at the hit man who had succeeded in dressing him in a light pink summer dress, pink lace up sandals and even, much to his embarrassment, pink underwear. Tsuna loathed the pink suit case that he knew was filled by Reborn with women's clothing and accessories.

"Sagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyouya, Chrome and Mukuro's gang." Reborn smirked from his place in Bianchi's lap. The Poison Scorpion had tagged along claiming that she couldn't let her little brother go without his big sister, much to the boy's dismay. Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta stayed home with Nana.

Ryohei was the next to be picked up; he was also already outside boxing with an imaginary opponent. The man nearly ripped the door off the hinges of the cab van.

"Yo! Sawada, Yamamoto and Octopus head!" He jumped in with a red gym bag before it hit the boy his boss was wearing a dress.

"That's really extreme Sawada…you do look extremely good though!" Tsuna sighed, but smiled.

"Okay, now on to the airport." Reborn called out to the driver who nodded. "Hey wait I thought we had two more stops?" Tsuna was puzzled, weren't they supposed to pick up the others?

"They are already there, Chrome didn't want to burden us and Hibari is himself." The explanation made sense and no one questioned further.

The airport was surprisingly crowded at five o'clock in the morning. Tsuna looked at the ticket in his hand, it had their 6 am flight info on it, but the printed words looked smudged to him.

"Hey aren't you tired little guy?" Yamamoto asked with a wide smile. Tsuna looked at his friend with slightly sad eyes; they weren't the people they used to be after fighting for their lives in the future. They were forced to see what they had to become in order to protect what they loved, he had seen how Yamamoto and Gokudera reacted to finding out he had been killed, both resolved to do anything and everything to keep their boss alive. Even if it meant giving their lives in exchange. That was far from what Tsuna wanted, but he knew he couldn't stop them and he would do the same for any of his guardians.

"No, but I am hungry." Reborn hopped down from Yamamoto's shoulder and onto Tsuna's. "I'll get us something to eat then, how about that Tsuna?" Yamamoto gave his trademark grin to his friend. "That sounds great, are you sure you want to get everyone something?" Yamamoto waved his worries off and took off to get food and drinks for everyone. Reborn stared at Tsuna for a moment before speaking, "You are worried about them, aren't you?" The home tutor asked; Tsuna nodded and looked to the group that now included Hibari, Chrome and the Kokuyo gang. Hibari sat in far from the group, but close enough that his invisible bubble included them and no one neared their group. Already Hibari had beaten up three men who had dared to enter his space. Tsuna and Reborn were the only ones that Hibari now showed some respect for.

That was another thing that had happened when they returned, Hibari had noted their absences while they were gone and had caught them at school in order to 'bite them to death'. Tsuna having trained with Hibari's future self found he had become equal to Hibari, much to his and the prefect's surprise. Tsuna still felt a chill when he saw the prefect, but now it was excitement.

Sitting next to Gokudera, Tsuna ignored the deadly aura Hibari emitted and began to chat with his friend who couldn't help the light blush on his cheeks as he tried to act normal.

Time passed quickly and Yamamoto returned with food for everyone, even Hibari who refused it. Soon they were boarding the plane discovered it was a private unmarked jet sent by the ninth as Reborn had explained.

There was a bar and many furnishings and even a separate cabin which Hibari occupied. Tsuna supposed he would let Hibird out in the room so near the door and stopped the others from going in and keeping some peace near the no noise zone.

Soon Tsuna drifted off to sleep, tired from staying up all night to prepare for the trip (in vain he might add). No one wanted (some forcibly) to wake up Tsuna so they remained quiet for the rest of the trip and enjoyed the accommodations of the flight.

Hibari found it curious that the normally loud herbivores were being quiet and he decided to investigate. The prefect hadn't expected to see a very innocent and peaceful Tsuna curled up on the seat near his cabin. So this was why the herbivores were being quiet, because they didn't want to wake their leader. Hibari stared at the younger boy for a long time, he couldn't figure out if this small slender child was a herbivore or a carnivore and it frustrated the cloud guardian. Glancing to the herbivores who hadn't yet noticed his presence he decided to torment them and take their precious boss and maybe even get some answers.

Easily picking up the tiny frame that held so much power, he didn't even pay attention to the gaze of the smirking baby.

He dumped the sleeping boy on one of the couches and shut the cabin door. Tsuna only stirred slightly before his eyes fluttered open and his warm eyes clashed with Hibari's icy gaze.

Tsuna stretched and yawned ignoring the disciplinary committee chairman. Hibird flew from Hibari's shoulder onto Tsuna's head. Hibari found the tenth Vongola resembled a kitten when waking up, a tiny carnivore in other words.

"So you are a kitten with claws now Tsunayoshi." Tsuna shrugged and leaned back. "Guess so, and you're a porcupine." Tsuna yawned once more. Hibari was slightly perplexed and angered by the reply. "Are you implying I am a scared animal, Sawada?" Tsuna could tell he had angered the older boy, but just smiled up at his sempai. "Maybe, if you think having poison quills and being antisocial qualifies as being a scared animal…" Hibari raised his eyebrow at the comment, what was the boy implying.

"Well a panther, dark and powerful also applies but porcupine fits well."

Hibari smirked so his little herbivore really had become a kitten with fangs and claws. The child obviously thought of them equal, he would just have to show his _kitten_ just how wrong he was.

Tsuna smiled at the prefect unknowingly causing the older boys blood to rush and boil at the same time.

The ninth was there to greet them along with two of his men, dressed in casual attire so as to blend in. Tsuna was so happy to the grandfather figure he dove for the man. Giotto was surprised by the hug from his very feminine heir, but returned the affectionate greeting. Tsuna kissed both of older man's cheeks following European custom like Reborn had taught him.

"It is so nice to see you well Giotto-san." Tsuna smiled releasing himself from the hug. The old man gave a warm smile and agreed leading them to the black stretch limo. The two men that had greeted them with the ninth opened the door for them and stared the car.

"Thank you for coming to greet us, it wasn't too much trouble was it?" Giotto laughed brushing off the boy who showed genuine concern for the old man. "It wasn't a problem; I just had to sneak away for a bit. You think too much about others Tsunayoshi; this was for my own pleasure to get out for some fun." Tsuna smiled sweetly, stunning the ninth slightly. "You know Tsunayoshi; you have become very beautiful since I last saw you." Tsuna blushed and thanked his Giotto. "You look good too, Giotto-san." The two continued to chat about Tsuna's parents and the well being of his friends, general things. They pulled to a stop in front of a large castle and Tsuna stared at the large structure in admiration.

"Wow…so this is where dad is all the time?" Tsuna asked turning to Giotto who nodded with a smile. "He is here right now; he was extremely excited that he finally gets to see his 'cute little boy'." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment fully able to picture his father jumping around singing an off beat tune about his arrival.

"I think he will be happy to see how beautiful you have become." Tsuna paled at the words, oh god his father would show him off like a trophy. Tsuna groaned and covered his face with his hands, his father was too childish.

Iemetsu was so excited he was practically bouncing off the walls and singing while the other Mafioso men looked on or gave him odd looks figuring he had gone crazy. His out of tune humming and bouncy steps seemed truly out of place in the solemn halls of the Vongola mansion, but he didn't care, his cute son was coming to see his papa! He practically ran outside when he heard their arrival. Not everyone was happy about it though.

Xanxus growled seeing the car pull into the cobble stone driveway and the _trash_ exit the vehicle, but just as he was about to turn away something caught his eye, the last person to climb out was a very delicate looking female with messy brown hair with a braid at the nape of he this neck. She looked absolutely beautiful, even he had to admit it, but something seemed familiar about the girl. He couldn't place it for a moment before it hit him, it was the brat. His eyes widened and he nearly choked at the revelation. The kid had grown to look hot and feminine. A vicious grin blossomed on his face, maybe watching the brat wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hey this is T-Gal; sorry to those who are reading 'Never Forget' but this just wouldn't leave me alone! Okay I want to make this a voting fic! Vote for the Tsuna pairing!

Anyone X Tsuna Any pairings aloud and as many people you want in it example: 182769 802759, etc only 1 vote per chapter please! Thanks Review and comment all you want though!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to all those who voted and Reviewed

Authors note: Thank you to all those who voted and Reviewed! I love you and feel loved! To Kumiho: Thank you very much for correcting my mistake, you are truly a great help! I hope you continue to look out for my mistakes!

The rooms that Tsuna and his guardians found awaiting them were large and well furnished. The colors and motif were designed based on the color of their flames. Ken and Chigusa were also given rooms not to far from Chrome's. Each room had a large king size canopy bed and elegantly crafted furniture. All rooms had plush wall to wall carpeting and their own large bathroom, wet bar and mini refrigerator fully stocked with their individual preferred items. A large cathedral type window was also another thing all the rooms shared.

Tsuna's own room was decorated in gold and red with small splashes of orange here and there. Having already unpacked and confirmed that Reborn had packed all female clothing for him; Tsuna found himself lying on his own bed, extremely bored.

The ninth had wanted to speak with his guardians to explain the extent and basics of what their duties were as his guardians and family.

Reborn had gone off to god knows where and Bianchi went with the baby likely. His father was with Timoteo as well. All in all he was alone with no one to dispel the dull air. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed, which he admitted was hard since the bed was very comfortable. He decided to explore the mansion a bit, curious and bored. He snatched his dying will pills just in case, still unable to draw the flames by his own will yet.

He tried to remember where his room was, but found it a bit difficult seeing as many of the interconnecting halls looked similar. His light footsteps seemed to echo in the empty corridors as he continued on.

Stopping at a large set of oak doors he became slightly curious, hearing no voices from the room he pushed one of the doors open and found himself in a large library filled with walls and shelves of books. There was even an entire upper level and moving ladder just to reach the top shelves.

Tsuna went deeper into the sea of literature and skimmed the spines of each book with his slender fingers. He stopped suddenly when his fingers landed on a familiar title, one he was fond of. The Godfather by Mario Puzo, one of the favorite books and authors he had read before Reborn.

"If you are looking for comics or picture books, you are in the wrong place." Tsuna whipped around to face the speaker, unconsciously clutching the book to his chest. His eyes widened at the familiar scarred face of Xanxus before they narrowed in anger at the insult. Like someone who barely knew how to work a microwave should talk.

"I take it you have personal experience in looking for them since you know." Xanxus was slightly surprised that the kid had grown a spine, it caused him to grin.

"So you like the Godfather, I thought something like this would give you nightmares, brat." Xanxus said taking a step forward making Tsuna take one back. "I liked this book even before Reborn dropped into my life, though I never thought you could read." Xanxus twitched, but didn't miss the slight fear in the small boy's eyes as he closed in on him making the brat back up against the book case behind him.

"You are one to talk, you can't even tell your own gender." This comment had the fire back in Tsuna's eyes, surprising the Varia leader. Tsuna stomped on the larger man's foot, _hard_. Quickly while the man was stunned by the pain, Tsuna made a dash for the exit, but his wrist was caught by the now pissed assassin.

"Fucking brat! Where the hell do you think your going?" Xanxus growled ignoring the throbbing pain he felt in his foot, fucker was wearing heels. Tsuna knew he was in deep shit, but still felt anger from the last comment, he knew he was a boy! Reborn had forced him to wear a dress. Tsuna didn't realize he had just said his thoughts aloud for Xanxus to hear.

"So the arcobaleno controls you now? Pathetic." Gritting his teeth Tsuna wanted to punch the man, he was so…so _arrogant_. "Shut up! I am not controlled by him! I was knocked out and woke up in it and Reborn is still stronger than me!" Xanxus felt his blood begin to boil; goddamn it why did the kid have to look so damn _good_ mad? He grabbed the boys chin forcing their eyes to lock, what Xanxus saw was mainly defiance, anger and only slight fear. It turned him on to see the very feminine boy looking at him with such eyes, he tried to deny it and brush it off as excitement for a fight. It sounded like an excuse even to him. The boy jerked his head out of his loosened grip and pried himself out of the man's hold. Tsuna was breathless and flushed from the close proximity in which he had been in of Xanxus.

The boy was gone before the Varia head could blink. A grin began to form on his face and Xanxus decided that if he couldn't be the Tenth leader of the Vongola, he would make the next generation boss his toy.

Tsuna felt a chill run up his spine, he felt like his life was about to be turned upside down and messed up.

It was an hour later before anyone came around his room, and the person was none other than Yamamoto. The friendly grin smoothed Tsuna's ruffled feathers from his meeting with the ninth's illegitimate son. Tsuna felt very safe and secure in Yamamoto's presence, not because of the boy's strength, but his warm aura and friendly demeanor. The baseball maniac talked about some of the things the meeting had mentioned and how he was excited to tour Italy again. To anyone else this would seem like a mainly one-sided conversation, but to Tsuna it was calming.

Gokudera soon joined the two and they all chatted until they were called to eat. Tsuna's mind snapped to Xanxus, would the man be eating with them? That thought made the tenth very uncomfortable, and his friends noticed this. The two flanked his sides in an almost protective manner that made Tsuna give them each a warm smile. Yamamoto and Gokudera had light blushes coloring their faces until the reached the dining room.

A large table was in the center of the room with the Timoteo at the head of one of the ends. Tsuna took the seat on the left of the man, as his father took the right. Iemetsu stared at his son only just seeing him for the first time up close in a long time.

He had to restrain himself from diving over the table and snatching the boy away to horde to himself. Many lusty eyes were on his precious and cute little Tsuna, who was completely unaware.

"You know the heir is supposed to sit at the other head of the table right?" Timoteo pointed out laughingly, but reassuring Tsuna it was okay and preferable for him to sit next to the old man. "I didn't like the idea oh having to shout across the room." Tsuna smiled as Gokudera and Yamamoto next to or near him. Hibari, Ryohei and the Kokuyo gang came in one after another and all guardians were dressed in suit and tie like their future selves, Tsuna realized.

Dinner was served shortly after all the guardians arrived, but there were seven empty places that were soon filled by the Varia members, much to his discomfort. All of the assassins didn't notice the quietly eating boy until Squalo followed his boss' gaze which led directly to the very pretty boy. Lussuria was the one to loudly point him out to the others as Squalo was too dumbfounded to speak.

"Omigod! Who is the girl?" All eyes were on Tsuna who tried his hardest to ignore the stares and continue his conversation with his father, but found it hard. "No way! That's the little boy who fought boss?!" It became apparent that Lussuria was completely unable to comprehend the meaning of whispering. Tsuna placed a hand on his volatile storm guardian's shoulder instantly calming the boy.

"It is okay, just stay calm." Tsuna whispered so only his right hand man could hear and any anger that Gokudera still held was released. Tsuna remembered what Reborn had taught him to do when dealing with diplomatic situations and in the presence of other family's dons. Remain calm, show nothing, keep a cool head and always choose your words wisely.

The ninth watched Tsuna quickly calm his guardian and remain level headed despite the rather loud disruptions. Reborn had taught his heir well Timoteo decided as he smiled behind his clasped hands. Iemetsu was extremely proud at how well his son had handled the situation and stopped a potential explosion or worse. Even Reborn had to admit the boy did well from his seat next to Iemetsu and Bianchi.

Bianchi had also noticed Tsuna calming her brother and even she felt proud of the little Vongola.

"Tsunayoshi, will you be training while you are here?" Timoteo asked pleasantly of his heir who nodded. "Yes, Reborn already has my schedule made and mentioned enrolling me into a special school for the mafia." Tsuna spoke quietly, the ninth nodded in approval. "So you and your guardians will be attending the same academy that the tenth boss of the Chivarone family?" Tsuna nodded no longer paying attention to his food. "Yes, we are supposed to start next week."

"Really? That's only three days away. Aren't you going to settle a bit first?" Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "No, there is no point in waiting; I want to get the first day over with." Reborn smirked enjoying how his student was handling the conversation with the Vongola don without so much as flinching at the prodding. The training he had given Tsuna was truly a success, an evil grin crossed the mini Mafioso's face as he began to think of things to torture his student and his admirers with.

It was Monday and all Tsuna's guardians were gathered in one of the main waiting rooms all dressed in their respective uniforms. Ken and Chigusa were no longer with Chrome who was also among the guardians fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt. A couple of people had gathered to catch a glimpse of Tsuna in the female uniform, among them were Lussuria, Marmon and Squalo. Marmon had a camera to catch the tenth on camera and sell the pictures or use them for blackmail.

Tsuna came out in the short plaid skirt, red sweater, dress shirt and tie. His hair hung freely further making him look like a girl. His creamy legs peeked out from under the short skirt the moved when he did. He wore loose knee high socks and the customary school shoes for a girl.

A couple flashes went off and Tsuna was temporarily blinded by Marmon's camera. When he regained his vision Tsuna saw that all his guardians except Chrome wore the uniform that Dino had once wore in their own variations.

With everyone gathered the group all piled into a large cab and drove off to their new school. Chrome and Tsuna shared their schedule and a few of their classes with the others except for Ryohei and Hibari who were a year ahead of the them and only shared their last classes with them, P.E., Home economics and Artistic media which were wide range classes with mixed grades.

Reborn sat on his students lap through out the ride to the school.

"You might recognize some of your teachers, Tsuna." Reborn warned Tsuna who nodded not really thinking about what was said. The cab pulled into the large driveway of a cathedral looking building or castle, Tsuna couldn't tell.

Tsuna and Reborn were the first to get out followed by Chrome, Hibari and the last three boys of which two were bickering.

Reborn gave the directions to the office where they were to check in, having been here many times when he was Dino's tutor.

A Latin looking woman sat at the reception desk and barely gave them a glance until she figured out they weren't going to leave anytime soon. Sighing she looked up and fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Names?" Tsuna blinked not understanding for a second before it clicked. "Sawada Tsuna." The woman wrote down his name and handed him his class listing. "Gokudera Hayato." She did the same for each member, until she got to Hibari who scared the woman stiff.

"Who is the current head of the disciplinary committee, tell me or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said holding his tonfas in a threatening manner.

"Greco Rastiero." The woman said quickly trying to save her own life, Hibari gave a malicious grin and immediately left in search of the boy, likely about to use his tonfas. They all headed to their classes after agreeing to meet in front of Tsuna's class at lunch. Tsuna and Chrome parted from the others and headed for their first class which was History.

Tsuna and Chrome soon discovered they were among the tiny minority 10 or so females (Except one of them is a boy). They were among all boys, even the teacher was male. Tsuna glanced at chrome seeing her nervous movements he grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze to the shy girl. Chrome relaxed and gripped Tsuna's hand like a life line feeling so exposed without Mukuro's trident and her hair let down from the style she had become accustomed to. The teacher seemed to notice how Chrome relaxed with Tsuna and sat the two together in the only available seats in front row.

"Class these are our newest students, Chrome Dokuro and Tsuna Sawada, they are from Japan." The teacher, Mr. Crosbear explained. "Does anyone have a question for them, yes Daemon?" A student two seats behind Chrome had his hand raised and a grin on his face. "If you don't want to, you don't have to answer." Tsuna whispered to Chrome who gave a small relieved smile and nodded.

"Are you two single?" The class burst into laughter causing Chrome to become visibly uncomfortable, Tsuna just squeezed her hand gently and spoke. "Why ask? It's not like you'll ever need to know, I stay in my own species thanks." Tsuna gave the boy a pleasant smile causing roars of laughter. Another hand flew up. "Are you from the Yakuza?"

"Depends on your meaning." Tsuna vaguely replied. "Do you know the tenth Vongola?" Tsuna grinned in a cute manner and shrugged. "Alright enough questions, we have a class still in session." Mr. Crosbear brought the class back to attention and the rest of history flew by. History turned out to be about the history of every time of mafia and gang there was up until very recent happenings. Tsuna heard his family's history and others he knew of mentioned quite a few times through out the class.

By the time lunch came around he and Chrome had a collection of phone numbers from their class mates, which Tsuna took and threw away. "Isn't that mean?" Chrome glanced at the trash can where Tsuna had dumped all the notes they had been given. "It doesn't compare to what will happen if you accepted out of guilt and Mukuro decided to come out." Tsuna said adjusting his messenger bag. Chrome agreed with her boss and followed him to the cafeteria.

Tsuna and Chrome met up with Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera on their way to the cafeteria. The five snatched a table and grabbed their lunches which turned out to be very extravagant for school lunches, but Tsuna chalked it up to it being a Mafioso school. "How were your guys' classes?" Tsuna asked taking a bite. "It was fun, but Gokudera and I really missed having you in our classes." Yamamoto said around a mouthful of food making Tsuna giggle. "Ch' the teacher was a prick! I can't believe they separated us!" Gokudera ranted, thoroughly ticked off that he had been separated from his beloved boss and stuck with 'the baseball freak'. "My teacher was extremely boring and Hibari became the head of the disciplinary committee after beating up the old president, to the extreme." Ryohei said fairly calm for who he was. "I heard they have a boxing club." Ryohei perked up at Tsuna's words and his eyes burned once more with their usual flame that seemed have dulled do to Ryohei's boredom. "Now that's a club that I extremely got to join!" Ryohei began shoveling down his food and took off to find the boxing club after hastily finishing his lunch. Tsuna winced how Ryohei never got cramps from running after a meal was a mystery.

After the rest of them finished their lunch at a more moderate pace the bell rung and they went to their classes. Tsuna noted that every class after lunch he had with all of his guardians, it was the three mixed grade classes they shared with Hibari and Ryohei. The six took up two back tables with three assigned to a table. The seating in was Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei taking the back table. The table in front had Chrome, Tsuna and Hibari in order. Hibari was assigned to sit next to Tsuna and Chrome because he respected both of them and didn't beat them within awn inch of their life just for sitting in their seats. Tsuna's eyes widened when the teacher came in, it was Bianchi! She was dressed like a teacher from a porno and even wore glasses which prevented Gokudera from collapsing. Speaking of the silver haired boy, he seemed unfazed by his sister's presence which was unusual for him.

"We will be starting by making a simple dish, choose your recipe wisely and all members must participate. If you need help raise your hand and I'll come and help." Tsuna turned to Hibari expectantly.

"I assume you already know what we are doing." The prefect didn't say anything for a second debating if he should respond or blow the boys expectations off. "Traditional onigiri, yakitori and green tea." Tsuna grinned knowing that Hibari had likely chosen that because of his strong ties to their native culture.

"I'll get the food supplies, Chrome-chan could you find a rice cooker and a small grill preferably the traditional Japanese kind." The girl nodded and did exactly as she was told. Hibari followed Tsuna causing the boy too get shivers; he didn't know what to say to the older boy who stared at him with his cold blue-gray eyes. "We also need a kettle…" Tsuna mumbled to him self in realization as he collected the supplies that quickly piled up in his arms.

He was surprised when the cloud guardian took more than half the load and went back to their station. Tsuna shook himself out of his daze and immediately went and got the kettle and rejoined his group. Chrome had gotten exactly what Tsuna had requested causing him to smile and praise her. "Chrome you really are a great help." The girl smiled very pleased with herself from her boss' praise.

Noticing that neither Chrome nor Hibari had started, Tsuna took it upon himself to get the ball rolling. Immediately Tsuna began working quickly and methodically looking very much like a housewife in his apron, Hibari noticed. "Chrome-chan please put the meat on the skewers and glaze them." When the rice was finished cooking Hibari even participated and made the onigiri which Tsuna admitted looked picture perfect. They were one of the first groups finished, causing Bianchi to come to their table to appraise their work. "Good now with these same ingredients make a poisonous version, the more the two look alike the higher grade you get." Bianchi handed Tsuna a bag of different types of fungus, herbs and plants. "You can only use these, they are non lethal unless you prepare them in a certain way, figure out how to prepare them." Tsuna stared at the bag before dumping it on the table. Chrome picked up a purple mushroom and examined it. "This has to be boiled."

"Do you know how to prepare these, Chrome-chan?" Chrome nodded shyly. "That's great; you can show us how to do it then?" He got an affirmative nod and she began explaining the various ways and effects she had learned from Mukuro. "This will cause severe sweating and hallucinations after being cooked." Smiling Tsuna did exactly as Chrome instructed with the help of Hibari who was being a model student. (No surprise really) The poison dish and non poisonous one looked exactly alike, Tsuna felt very proud of his groups work and turned around to see his three guardians preparing Extreme sushi, name courtesy of Ryohei. They had done a good job on the first batch though the sushi were the size of Hockey pucks and the second batch looked very much lethal.

"Good work, your group gets 100 percent, perfect score." Bianchi praised their work and Hibari was satisfied he didn't have to bite his group to death because he had inadequate partners. A couple of boys came over to their table causing Hibari's eyes to narrow and his glare to intensify.

"Can we eat your cooking?" One of the boys asked Tsuna smiled and handed them a plate with yakitori, onigiri and green tea. "Sure, tell me how you like it." Hibari directed his glare at Tsuna who had _given_ away their dish. Chrome noticed something off about Tsuna's kind act. "Uh, Boss you just gave them the poisonous one…" Tsuna just smiled wider. "I know." Hibari stared at the innocent smile Tsuna was wearing; it hid the boy's rapidly growing mischievous side. A grin decorated the prefect's lips as watched the boys that had eaten their food begin sweating and screaming. His little kitten had indeed become devious courtesy of Reborn's influence.

In a deep dark isolated cell, a certain illusionist in his watery prison smiled deviously and laughed. The insane chuckle was only heard by the walls as he watched from his prison through his little Chrome's eyes the little Vongola's actions.

I want to do an AU story what do you guys think?

My LJ is PsychoTGirl for those who have an account there.

8027(X?)- 2

1827-1

182769-2

X27-1

VOTE if you want to add another pairing option or one that's already there!


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed since they had started their first day of school and a routine quickly found a way into their lives

Two months had passed since they had started their first day of school and a routine quickly found a way into their lives.

Get up,

Get Ready,

Eat Breakfast with the Ninth,

Go to School,

Eat Lunch together,

Come home,

Train in the dojo,

Homework,

Eat dinner with everyone

And Go to Bed.

Their weekends consisted of mostly training and tutoring sessions from various people under the ninth's orders. Yamamoto was training with Squalo; Hibari was with Xanxus, Gokudera with Bell, Ryohei and with Lussuria. Chrome trained alone with Mukuro's guidance and Tsuna was the last. Colonello had been called to help with Tsuna's training as well as Ryohei's, but mainly Tsuna. Reborn and Tsuna were barely seen on weekends being locked in the dojo constantly training.

Bianchi looked back and forth from her tiny lover to his cute feminine student. The boy's had unmistakably grown over the time and gave him a sweeter girly appearance. Even she was constantly double glancing. Another thing that was shocking was how mischievous Tsuna had become. He constantly was pulling pranks on the many male students that didn't give up pursuing him and Chrome. In her class at least two students a day were sent home after Tsuna switched the cooking he gave them.

Currently she was watching as Reborn trained with Tsuna mercilessly. The boy was covered in bruises and bandages looking very much like a physically assaulted girl. The orange eyes and large flames he wore were hypnotizing to anyone who could see them. She shivered, this was the 64th round of the day and Tsuna's clothing had gradually become less as it fell apart. She was amazed at the determination he showed, getting up over and over again after so many body slams into the walls and floor. Even she flinched when Reborn gave a swift kick to Tsuna's cheek. She couldn't help pitying the boy as he slammed into the far wall behind him with full force. She would be surprised if that hadn't broken his back, but once again the boy stood this time not even with the flame.

A chill ran down her spine, those eyes, they were that of a man who had faced death and was ready to do it over and over until he could laugh heartily at the deity. This was a man willing to sacrifice anything to protect his own world, a mafia boss. It suddenly became apparent to the poison scorpion that in the time the boys went to the future, something happened to them that had drastically changed them. She couldn't believe she had missed it, they had all become adults in the short time they were gone and she hadn't been there or seen it. She could no longer say she knew the boys who had returned from their fight to save their future.

The boy was training to prevent what ever future they had seen. It scared her to think that the future had been so dark. She wanted to know what they had seen.

Tsuna sighed for what seemed the millionth time since he had been in Italy, had found some men's clothing in his room, but none of it fit him. Everything he had found was too big and meant to be for someone twice his size, like Yamamoto. So all he could wear were the shirts for sleeping in, which he did. He refused to wear the night gown Reborn had packed already hating the dresses, skirts and short shorts. Though many people disagreed with his opinion on the attire Reborn had chosen.

Pulling on the large Tee, he heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked." He called pulling the shirt down over the many bruises littering his tiny delicate looking frame. Bianchi came in with what looked like a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, but the purple smoke wafting from them told him she had backed them herself.

"Can I speak with you…alone?" This surprised him; he figured she was looking for Reborn. Colonello and Reborn had taken to sleeping in his bed, which was fine with Tsuna seeing as it was a large one. "Sure, what's up?" He sat down on the bed, offering her to do the same and she accepted.

She set the tray on the table before sitting down on the bed. "I want to know what you saw in the future." Now this question caught Tsuna's attention, he hadn't expected this. Reborn had told him not to speak of what they had seen. The look Bianchi gave him told him she wasn't simply going to leave with out prying it out of him. A glance to the still smoking tray had him debating on weather to tell the female assassin.

"What I say can never leave this room, and you can't reveal to anyone that you know anything or I won't have a future." She nodded swearing to a vow of silence. "I woke up in a coffin, in the middle of a forest. I met with the adult Gokudera and he kept apologizing saying he had failed me…but right as he told me who had caused my death, the younger version showed up and we were attacked by Lal Mirch of the arcobaleno, the first and at current time, only one." Bianchi immediately became petrified and could no longer listen; Reborn was dead in their future? She grabbed Tsuna's collar and shook him, tears pouring down her cheeks as she screamed at him.

"How could you let him die?!" She looked desperate and on the verge of breaking, Tsuna remained calm and let her vent her anger. "I am not going to let him die…why do you think I have accepted my role and started training non-stop?" Her grip slackened and she crumpled with her larger frame leaning over his smaller for with her forehead resting on his small chest as she hiccupped slightly, still crying. "I don't want him to die…" She whispered almost pleadingly, knowing this boy was the only person that could change the future. She knew she could never be strong enough to protect Reborn, but Tsuna could.

"Please don't let him die…" Her eyes were watery and slightly puffy from her previous tears. Hesitantly, but gently he stroked her hair soothingly. "I promise on my life that I won't let him leave us and with all my power make sure everyone makes it to see the fireworks twenty years from now and further." These words were softly spoken and given to her by someone far younger and much smaller than her, but they were the most reassuring and determined she had ever heard. "Thank you…Tsuna…" She gave a small watery smile and tried to wipe away any signs she had been crying. "Is there any way I can repay you for this? I hate owing people." She hastily explained her mushy words trying to go back to the assassin demeanor she had become used to wearing.

"Yes, I would like it if you considered me a friend and not a rival for Reborn's attention. I fully support you being with him." She seemed to consider his words for a few minutes, before speaking. "Just so you know I am only doing this so we are even…" The smile she gave him told him a differently. Bianchi left after Reborn returned, acting as if nothing had happened and she knew nothing. Colonello came in through the window carried by his companion over to the bed where he was deposited.

The falcon perched on a nearby chair and settled itself for the evening. Tsuna climbed into bed as the two tiny hit men dressed in their pajamas.

"Don't you two have your own rooms?" Tsuna hadn't meant to ask, but the thought had been bugging him, sure that the ninth would have rooms already prepared for both. "You need constant supervision dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he tucked himself in on Tsuna's right, opposite of Colonello. "This is because there are many assassins ready to strike and I need to be where they will most likely target, kora!" Tsuna could tell both were making excuses, but shrugged it off as them just preferring his room over their own. He would never have thought that the two were sleeping in his room because he was in it.

As Tsuna slept he didn't notice the two snuggling closer to him, and might never as both woke up before him.

Tsuna pursed his lips in contemplation, should he get the pizza or the pasta? Both were equal in his mind as he didn't know much about Italian food, but liked the authentic cuisine the cafeteria served. Opting for the pizza, knowing that it would not likely ever show up on the menu at the Vongola estate. He took his normal seat in between Chrome and Gokudera. The half Japanese boy had gotten the penne primavera. Tsuna stole a bite from his right hand's plate causing the boy to blush and stutter at his boss' actions. "Its good…want to bite?" Tsuna offered holding his pizza for the boy to take a bite. His guardian became even redder, but wasn't going to miss this chance. Gokudera took a bite looking very cute to Tsuna who was had made it a game to see how red he could make Gokudera's face. Seeing the intimidating figure become a blushing school boy was very fun.

"Hey can I get a bite?" Yamamoto asked offering Tsuna bite of his own of chicken tortellini. Tsuna took the offered bite and shared his pizza with the much less conservative Japanese baseball player. "Good?" Yamamoto nodded and swallowed. Ryohei just looked between all this and felt left out, so took a huge bite of Tsuna's pizza causing Gokudera to sputter and curse at him while Tsuna laughed and stole from the boxer's plate. Chrome stared at her boss who was munching on the meat he had stolen from Ryohei, he had become extremely open and playful since the first time she had seen the scared closed off boy he had once been. She envied him to be able to become so, free spirited. She felt her own invisible shackles weigh her down.

Tsuna saw Chrome becoming more and more withdrawn and quickly made a move to stop her from pulling away from them, she was as much apart of his family as any of the others were. She seemed not to know it though.

"Chrome-chan!" The girl's head snapped to her boss and she was about to question what he wanted. Tsuna stole a bite of food from her plate and held up his pizza to the girl. "Take a bite to, I took some of yours as well." She seemed stunned, but took a shy bite and smiled. She felt what Tsuna was trying to tell her without words, you are apart of our family.

From where he was, Mukuro had seen this action and smirked. The little Vongola was treating his Chrome-chan well; soon he would have to visit his cute little boss.

"So do you like it?" Chrome nodded, "I like it very much." Tsuna laughed and leaned on her slightly happy she had received the hidden meaning. The bell rang bringing the happy lunch to an end, but never dispelling the cheer that surrounded the group.

Tsuna stared at the flyer that had been handed to him by the boy before him who wore pleading eyes; he was trying hard not to laugh in the boys face. "No." It was a simple curt answer, but to the boy in front of him it was as if his world had shattered. "Why?! We need cheerleaders for the soccer team!" A devilish grin spread on his face, the boy shivered in fear and pleasure, obviously in Tsuna's fan club. "I am too busy, besides I am not the type to cheer for a team that I could careless about…I don't cheer…And don't ask Chrome or I'll kill you." His last words were more an after thought, but had the full force of his meaning causing the boy to scamper away just as Chrome returned with the supplies they needed for their project. Tsuna found that being a bitch to his admirer caused more to flock to him, but being nice caused them to become more persistent. Not even Hibari's glares worked on his many fan boys, and occasional fan girl.

Tsuna glanced at Hibari who was still glaring at the boy, he had been acting really weird since they had transferred and open affection was given to Tsuna from the many pursuers. Tsuna personally couldn't understand Italian boys and their preferences to women; he liked sweet and simple girls. That's why he also developed a fan base among the girl's, he was constantly saving them from harassment and nice to them. He would never be mean to a girl intentionally.

Even at the Vongola estate he had a large fan club of men and women that worked for the ninth. He didn't mind because they gave him free food for his bottomless pit of a stomach, training caused him to need nutrition constantly in order to grow into a 'healthy woman' as Reborn continuously teased about.

Today they were making cakes in Bianchi's class; his group chose 'Death by chocolate' for its name. After this class he had P.E. and Artistic Media. Artistic media ha d been far from what he had expected. They taught how to make disguises, counterfeiting, the 'art' of assassination and how to actually do art in mafia terms, which was pretty broad ranged. P.E. had a very dangerous training course with explosives, attack dogs and other such things. They were also taught how to use various weapons in many different ways.

And due to their at home training, they were far ahead of the class in combat skills and stamina. Hibari had passed the course with out so much as batting an eye, and now the dogs cowered when ever they neared him.

"Chrome can you hand me the batter please?" The girl handed the full mixing bowl which he dispersed evenly in the pans before adding the dried herbs he had Chrome grind. Hibari wordlessly handed him the hallucinogenic chocolate syrup he had mixed. Their cake was placed in the oven for thirty minutes for the layers to fully cook.

Bianchi was at their table, them being done a head of the class again. "Okay now we are going to so something a little more this week, you will be searching for your own poison cooking supplies. Using the small forest behind the school, you will look for poisonous plants and identify their uses and affects. Good luck." She gave Tsuna a smile knowing he would pass. He gladly returned the gesture and took the basket she handed him and left with his group.

Hibari was ahead as Chrome and Tsuna walked together at a slower pace. The prefect stopped to wait for them, glaring at them when they didn't walk faster. Tsuna just smiled at him and continued to walk at his own pace.

The small grove held many types of fungus, moss and plants that Chrome identified from Mukuro's memory. "That mushroom causes internal bleeding and muscle spazming, and the one next to it will cause dehydration, diarrhea and vomiting. The purple flowers over there when crushed make a very potent drug that distorts your perception and slowly deteriorates the mind before causing a very slow painful death. See the berries over there? They stop the body's normal functions one by one and cause many excruciating and slow deaths." Tsuna picked the things Chrome pointed out to him, glancing to the prefect who was leaning against a tree not paying them much mind, occasionally tossing something in the basket that was near him. Their basket was filled in a matter of minutes. "Wow Chrome-chan! You are very helpful…" Tsuna ignored the glare Hibari was giving him, what crawled up his ass this time? Tsuna voiced his question in a much nicer way. "Whats wrong?" he asked tilting his head in a cute manner unconsciously. "The girl wasn't the only one helping…" Tsuna smiled widely, was Hibari acting jealous? The thought was quickly shaken away. "You are always very helpful Hibari." Tsuna tried not to laugh when the older boy seemed to preen at the compliment.

"Lets head back; we already have enough for the entire class." Though Hibari hated following others, he didn't protest.

When they got back the timer on their oven went off just as they entered their seats. Other groups had been sent out to collect their own supplies. Chrome and he decorated the cake as Hibari watched making sure they did it right and pointing out the flaws.

At the end of class Tsuna had to admit even he would have wanted to eat their project if it hadn't been deadly. Well whatever, he could see what the effects were when he gave it to the first boy who asked when he was carrying it to his next class. This was not too hard to do since they always wanted the food made by Chrome and he.

Xanxus was waiting for him when he returned to the large library to return the book he had taken. He hadn't expected to be pushed up against the heavy oak door with his hands securely pinned above his head by the strong grip.

Tsuna tried to keep his fear hidden as he stared straight at Xanxus with defiant eyes, causing the man to smirk at him. "You must think I am going to kill you…" The fiery red eyes clashed with chocolate brown ones. Tsuna frowned, "Don't flatter yourself, I just figure you need your daily ego boost." This comment seemed to get under the man's skin, but Tsuna wasn't about to stop. "What did I hit the mark? Or were you actually intending to scare me? I do say you are failing if that was your goal." Tsuna was slammed against the door, causing to smack he head hard. His breath hitched as he realized Xanxus was now in his face, he tried his best to keep his knees from shaking. It was hard when he could feel the man's hot breath ghost across his cheek and smell the distinct scent of blood and leather with a hint of pine. Which Tsuna found odd.

"Don't play with me brat…you may not like the consequences…" The red eyes fell on the soft quivering lips of the boy. "W-what do you want?" Tsuna still remained strong and defiant toward the older man who smirked in return. He didn't expect the searing animalistic kiss that had his knees buckling. When the man pulled back, he felt breathless. He had felt the emotions in the kiss, and they were far from loving and sweet like he had imagined his first kiss. No it was brutal, fierce and passionate like the man who had initiated it. "Remember no one else can touch you…or I'll kill them." Tsuna was left to sink to the floor and stare blankly at the space the man had vacated. He couldn't stop shivering, the words had struck him. Why did Xanxus do that? His lips were swollen from the bruising contact of the rough ones of the man. Why him? He couldn't help the fear he felt and he could no longer prevent himself from trembling.

Bianchi found him in the same state much later.

"Tsuna?!" The woman rushed to his side, but he barely responded, still in shock. She tried to get the boy to respond, but he didn't until she took him to his room where it hit him, hard.

Hibari glared at the door, it was the only thing standing in his way, the only thing separating him and Tsuna. Bianchi was currently in there trying to calm the child that had gone missing for four hours. He had immediately come to see the state of the boy, but had been blocked by the baby. "Don't go in." the words still rang in his head and he became mad that he was listening to someone else's will. He opened the door and ignored the warning.

Bianchi was sitting next to the boy who still seemed to be denying what had occurred; no one had been able to pry out what exactly had taken place. The chocolate flew towards the door and landed on Hibari.

The boy seemed to snap back upon seeing the upper classman. "What is it Hibari-san?" His eyes narrowed at the suffix, he hadn't heard it in a while. "Leave." It was an order directed at Bianchi, who was hesitant to comply. Tsuna had a way of worming into peoples hearts when they weren't looking, and he had made a home in hers. She glanced at the prefect, debating whether to trust him or not.

"Its fine Bianchi, I'll be okay." The warm smile Tsuna gave her made her want to stay even more; it was weaker than his normal one. Though she wanted to protest the look in the chocolate orbs told her he wanted her to do as he asked, she reluctantly left the two alone.

Hibari stared straight at the boy who pulled himself together, his façade cracks in it. "What occurred in the four hours you went missing." Tsuna wasn't expecting the direct question, but remembered it was Hibari. There was no sugar coating things. "I was in the library…" It was a vague answer and immediately Hibari knew the boy wouldn't give him a straight answer. "Who was with you?" Again Tsuna avoided the question and began to retreat into himself. The cloud guardian grew tired of the misleading answers and closed in on the boy. Tsuna tried to keep from shaking at the close proximity of the older boy.

He was speechless when Hibari sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his chin forcing their eyes to meet. "H-Hibari…"

"I don't like weak prey; I will bite you if you become weak again…kitten." His eyes became wide and a blush colored his cheeks at the almost comforting words. Was Hibari trying to make him feel better? A look into those steel blue eyes had Tsuna caught. Before he could react his lips met those of Hibari. The surprisingly soft lips pressed meaningfully against his, dispelling any thoughts of the Varia leader.

He felt warm and protected as they separated.

Were these Hibari's feelings for him?

"Don't ever let anyone break you, you are my prey…" Hibari parted shortly after giving Tsuna his last words which were oddly comforting. Tsuna crawled deeper under his covers; his life had just become a whole lot more complicated.

Sorry this chapter is fairly shorter than the last two, but I had to end it there! Voting doesn't end until chapter 10!

1827 HibaTsuna-6

182769 Tuna sandwich-5

8027 YamaTsuna-3

X27 XanTsuna- 2

6927 MukuTsuna-1

5927 GokuTsuna-2

Other Tuna sandwiches-2

Vote if you want your pairing! Thanks to all of you that reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark and he couldn't see a thing as he tried to find his way through murky black fog

_It was dark and he couldn't see a thing as he tried to find his way through murky black fog. The mist felt thick and seemed to weigh him down. Time seemed to stop as a scream ripped through the dark clouds clearing a path straight in the direction from which it had come. He ran quickly without hesitation towards the scream._

_He came to an old rundown building that seemed eerily familiar, but another scream and he didn't give it a second thought._

_When he went into the dark building his feet stepped into something wet, warm and sticky, he found himself among a sea of bodies and blood. The faces were distorted from the heavy mist that leaked into the building. There was another scream this time seeming closer and more desperate. He quickly ran down to a room and burst through the door, what he saw was enough to make him fall to his knees. The corpses all the ones he held dear littered the room; they looked to have died painfully. It was enough to make his blood boil. A large leather chair sat amongst all the bodies with the killer sitting comfortably in it. He stood on shaky legs and trudged heavily toward the person, the monster responsible for all this. He swiftly turned the chair towards him ready to kill the person in the thrown of his despair. His eyes widened and he stopped… his mirror image stared back at him, except the other him was smiling brightly covered in blood._

_The chocolate eyes of his copy were insane and cloudy. He collapsed, how could he do this? The wide dark eyes of his dead friends stared accusingly at him as he began to tremble uncontrollably. His clone simply stroked his hair in an almost soothing manner before leaning forward to whisper something. _

"_This is the price of power…stop them…if you can…" The smile became an insane grin and he was swallowed by the dark._

Tsuna shot up in his bed, gasping for breath. His pajamas clung to his sweaty body. He felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't seem to stop shakingeven though he couldn't remember his dream. He felt extremely scared and like his stomach had been punched by Ryohei. Slipping out of bed he wondered how the two little hit men hadn't been woken up due to his nightmare. In the bathroom he peeled of the night shirt and underwear, turning on the shower. He didn't even wait for the water to warm as he stepped under the spray. He shivered not only from the cold, but the chill he still felt from his nightmare.

His stomach lurched as an image from his nightmare came into his head. He was reacquainted with his meager dinner. He couldn't prevent the dry heaving and coughing that shook his thin frame. The water washed away any evidence he had been ill.

The thin but amazingly powerful arms seemed to become as strong as their appearance as the shook and struggled to support his small frame.

He let his forehead touch the cool tile as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the image.

After a few minutes of he was finally able to pull himself together enough to finish showering and leave the bathroom to get dressed. He silently walked across the carpet and to his dresser where he had put his clothes. He pulled out a pair of jean shorts that cut off too soon, and the most normal shirt he could find was a black tee with a slightly gothic design. After he put on a clean pair of underwear (All of them women's to his dismay) he dressed in the outfit he had chosen. He slipped into his black skater shoes which were among a few things he had found that _were_ his.

He made sure the two arcobaleno were still asleep, which they shockingly still were. Though Tsuna only knew from experience after living with Reborn for such a long time.

He never even noticed the two pairs of eyes that followed him, they may be small, but they were still hit men.

Tsuna yawned and stretched when he was out in the garden; it was still dark with it being near three in the morning. It was slightly cold out, but Tsuna couldn't care he was enjoying the night air and full glowing moon. He found a nice place to sit under one of the sakura trees that were there. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He stayed like that, looking through the blooms to the bright moon for a long time, never wondering about the seemingly out of season blooms.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard foot steps on the cobble path. It was Yamamoto, the last person he expected to see. "Hey…couldn't sleep either?" The baseball player asked with a smile. Tsuna returned the gesture and scooted over so as to make room for the other boy. Yamamoto sat down in the silently offered seat with his hand behind his head.

"So why are you out here, besides waking up with morning wood?" Tsuna didn't understand the joke and looked at Yamamoto with wide innocent eyes causing the boy to blush, almost feeling bad about saying it.

"Uh…forget it, whats going on here?" Yamamoto asked gently flicking Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna sighed and leaned on the larger boy taking in the calming sent of rain that came from Yamamoto. His eyes began to feel heavy and his lack of sleep was beginning to affect him. "I…had a _really_ bad dream…and I didn't want to go back to sleep so I…came out here…" He was beginning to grow sleepy and couldn't keep his eyes open as his nerves which had been frayed were soothed away by the warm aura that made him feel fuzzy and safe. Yamamoto blushed and chuckled when he realized his very petite and pretty friend had fallen asleep against him. He carefully shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the smaller boy's thin frame. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest and he swallowed thickly when the small boy snuggled closer to him in his sleep.

His heart was racing and a blush stained his cheeks.

Yamamoto didn't move until Tsuna woke up, even falling asleep himself. They never noticed the eyes that witnessed this.

Tsuna woke up nearly three hours later leaning against a yawning Yamamoto. "Morning, sorry we wound up sleeping together, I should have treated you first." Yamamoto smiled and laughed when Tsuna elbowed him and giggled himself. He didn't know how his friend did it, but he always could make him feel at ease and able to relax. Though they shouldn't do that in the open anymore he noted. Dusting himself off he was about to take off the jacket and return it, but Yamamoto stopped him. "It's still a little chilly, keep it on." Tsuna blushed and nodded feeling like he was acting similar to school girl with a crush and he hated it. He walked beside Yamamoto back inside where he returned the jacket immediately with a blush. Yamamoto laughed knowing what the boy was thinking since he always showed his thoughts with those he was close with and let his guard down around.

They walked to the dining room and met with Gokudera on the way there. The boy was a little pissed to see Yamamoto alone with his boss as they walked towards him. He lost his rage at the sight of his tenth's smiling face as he talked animatedly with his friend.

Though immediately he shut up when he entered the large dining room and acted formal despite feeling embarrassed again about being forced to wear such revealing clothes. Even if he liked how extremely easy they were to maneuver in most of the time.

"Good morning Timoteo-san and Dad." Tsuna said with a smile as he sat on the Ninth's left. He never spared a glance toward the rambunctious Varia members, thoroughly pissed with Xanxus. He had lost all shock and had become angry with himself for letting the man do what he wanted. He was no one's property. He didn't look in the direction he felt Xanxus' gaze was coming from. It took all his concentration not to throttle the man. There was a lot he tolerated from his various enemies; death threats, dirty tricks, beat downs and insults, but Xanxus had crossed the line by stealing his first kiss and claiming Tsuna as his toy. The only one allowed to manipulate him was his parents and Reborn, they were the only ones who had that privilege.

There was a reason Hibari had also given him the nickname kitten since he had returned to the present, and that was that he hated being owned and his back would stiffen and he would look like a hissing cat when angered. Hibari had noticed these things during the ring battle when Tsuna had become angry with how Xanxus viewed the world and even his comrades.

When breakfast was finished and they were excused Tsuna stormed away from the room feeling angry from seeing Xanxus. He wasn't the same passive and cowardly boy he had been, no he had faced death and was ready to take her on again if needed.

He didn't even pay attention to where he was going to thoroughly pissed, he didn't even see the blonde in front of him.

"Shi shi shi…well if it isn't the little princess of the Vongola…" The grinning face of prince the ripper grated on Tsuna's nerves, his eyes danced with fire. He couldn't stop the anger he felt seeing _that_ man's underling. He continued past the other, but stopped dead in his tracks. A tiny cut bled on Tsuna's cheek, the boy lowered his head so that his hair hid his eyes. He began to shake, this time not in fear of the genius assassin, but sheer rage. He spun around, ignoring the wires that nicked his skin. He could see where they were now due to his own blood sliding down and coloring them. His tiny fist made a _big_ impact on the royal ass' cheek. The boy seemed genuinely stunned by the action and pain he felt. He touched the blood that leaked from the corner of his mouth and Tsuna realized his own stupidity, he had forgotten about the boy's weird fetish in his rage.

Tsuna dodged the knives and decided to run to a more open area so re could fight without worry. Bel immediately knew what the boy was planning, and caught him at an alcove that would ensure no one saw them or what was about to take place.

He felt like a caged animal, stuck in between a wall and the psycho teen prince. With a knife to his neck he glared at the boy unwilling to show anyone anymore weakness. His eyes became slightly wide feeling a tongue going over his wounds; he shivered, feeling extremely violated and excited by the action. He shook away his thoughts as the grinning boy pulled away. That shit-eating grin made him feel filthy and his body hot. What was becoming of him? First Xanxus then was Hibari, Yamamoto and now Belphegor, who was next? His mind became blank as he felt something against his lips only to realize it was another pair, ones that belonged to none other than the prince. A tongue dove into his open mouth taking the advantage of surprise had given him. He could taste his own blood in the kiss and it exhilarated him to his horror. A moan escaped him and he realized his teenage hormones were clouding his judgment; he jerked his knee up as high and hard as he could. The other teen was forced to clutch his midsection as Tsuna wiped his mouth and left the boy there in pain.

He had enough of this…he couldn't even imagine the hell he would be put through when the Ninth left next week.

Chrome had noticed her Tsuna gazing distantly in the garden and had decided to chance his mood which had become unpredictable with certain people. When he noticed her presence he gave her a warm reassuring smile and offered her to sit with him. "Boss…what is wrong?" She may have been naïve, but she was smart and could see what was in front of her. "Ah…nothing you should worry about…I have just been doing a little thinking…" His gaze became distant again before he snapped himself out of it. "If there is anything bothering you I really want to help you." She stared at him with her innocent and hopeful gaze that begged him to allow her in. He smiled and patted her head before resting his head on her equally small frame. She seemed to stiffen then relax at the action. "Just keep smiling and be patient with me…I promise I will do my best for you and everyone else…I won't let anything happen to any of you." She blushed at his words trying not to get too excited lest she be disappointed. Though nothing prepared her for the butterflies she felt when the soft lips of her boss pressed against her forehead flooding her with warmth and a fuzzy feeling she had never felt from anyone. She felt cared for, like a treasure. Tsuna had this affect she discovered, and it was what had caused others to want his attention.

She felt a surge of something she could only describe as selfishness; she wanted this boy to herself (and Mukuro). This was something not only she had felt. She had never felt so treasured than she did now with Tsuna and it was addicting.

This was what drove Hibari to agree to become a guardian and accept coming to Italy.

It was the thing that turned his enemies into his pursuers.

He was a drug with no way to break its addicting hold; before you knew it you were hooked and couldn't get enough, which was the power of Sawada Tsuna.

Okay another chapter done, now its your turn! Vote for your pairing even if it isn't up, I'll add it! Vote before you lose the chance!

1827 HibaTsuna-11

182769 Tuna sandwich-9

8027 YamaTsuna-6

X27 XanTsuna- 4

5927 GokuTsuna-2

Other Tuna sandwiches-2

6927 MukuTsuna-1

2796 TsunaChrome-1

VOTE NOW! Poll closes at the tenth chapter! Don't miss the chance!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to my baby, Sarah, who is the stupidest rottweiler I have ever seen or owned…She ran i

Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to my baby, Sarah, who is the stupidest rottweiler I have ever seen or owned…She ran into the screen door at full speed after I whistled…and wasn't even fazed after bouncing back three feet!

Today was the day that the Ninth left and he was left in charge, it felt as if his stomach had been filled with lead and his wrist and arms were shackled down by invisible two ton weights. He stared at his reflection in the mirror before touching it; he really did look like a girl. The red fringed skirt and loose black baby doll shirt seemed to make him look even thinner than he had thought he was.

His toes wriggled in the comfortable ankle socks as he slipped on his black skater shoes. He didn't like wearing the high heels and women's shoes that were his only other choice. His fingers combed through his hair and he began to return to his old habit of tugging his hair in frustration, he couldn't help feeling nervous. Thousands of lives were being left in his hands, not to mention he was going slightly insane with all the teenage hormones and horny Mafioso constantly causing him trouble at school and home.

Not only had Tsuna discovered Bel was persistent, he found the boy in the nurses office when he went to get a band aid for the cut on his cheek.

_Tsuna walked down the hall hating that he had been asked to take a sick student who was likely faking it to the nurse's office. He turned into the office he had visited many times being forced to take the students he had poisoned to the clinic with the young bubbly nurse. He liked the woman because she never questioned him and always gave him a sucker for 'being so cute'. _

_Though when he entered she wasn't there as he had expected, there in her seat and wearing a doctors white coat was Bel grinning like the maniac he was. Tsuna gave a glance to the nurse's bed that was usually occupied. There was a boy looking to have lost a fight with a weed whacker. He couldn't help but pity the boy who had likely come to ditch class to sleep and was expecting the sweet nurse, but was met with a vicious Varia member. _

"_What happened to him?" Tsuna asked, not taking his eyes off the boy, trying to see if he was dead. The soft breathing was a good enough sign for Tsuna making the small boy look grinning teen. "He wanted to ditch class and sleep, so I gave him a reason to sleep all day." Tsuna couldn't help the slight feeling the boy had got what was coming, but he had no room to talk with his record of attendance._

"_So what seems to be the problem? Shall I slice you open and see?" He waved his knives in front of the boy that had been pressed up against Tsuna, claiming to have needed something to lean on. The boy freaked, but immediately Covered Tsuna in unneeded chivalry._

"_Oh…you don't need to protect others when you're the one who needs it." Tsuna sighed when the boy began to freak out at the assassin's words. "Shut it." Tsuna snapped causing Bel's attention to once again turn to him. "Mmm…I wouldn't mind giving you a check up…shi shi…" Tsuna could tell exactly what the boy meant and couldn't help the blush. He clenched his fists wanting oh so badly to punch the boy, but restraining the urge. His memory is still very clear on what happened last time. The boy looked between the two. "Who is he?" The boy asked. "He is Prince the Ripper from the Varia of the Vongola famiglia." The boy's eyes became impossibly wide and the blood drained from his face. "V-Vongola de famiglia Varia…assassination squad?" _

"_Yeah, that's the one." Bel through a knife so close to the boy's head it shaved off some of his hair to emphasize the words truth. The boy was gone within seconds leaving Tsuna alone with the grinning blonde and dead to the world unconscious student. "I wasn't very happy with how we parted last time __**princess**__…" His frown showed he meant his words, but it twisted back into his customary fox grin. The Varia member really reminded Tsuna of those grinning Kitsune in Japanese folklore. And it was annoying._

_The boy had him against the wall with a knife once more against his delicate pale neck. Still Tsuna didn't show any signs of fear and glared at the boy above him. Just when he opened his mouth to tell the boy to get off before he reminded him why he shouldn't corner kittens. Odd why did he think of Hibari's nick name? He immediately knew when the prefect showed up with Chrome who almost instantly turned into Mukuro at seeing him pinned beneath the blonde._

_Both boys seemed to exude a deadly aura now that what they considered theirs to be threatened. It shocked Tsuna to see Mukuro, but it became indignation when the two began attacking Bel. Oh he didn't care what happened to the Varia teen, but he hated being treated like he needed protection. He wasn't the same scrawny (well he was still scrawny) powerless and cowardly boy he once was._

_With the strength his fury had multiplied he punched the wall causing it to crumble like cottage cheese (he needed to stop thinking of food) and everything to stop. He glared at the three boys thoroughly pissed. "I am the Tenth boss of the Vongola famiglia and you all need to accept that. I have no need to deal with the stupidity you have displayed. Start acting like the geniuses you all claim to be…because this is the idiotic!" He stormed out of the room ignoring the looks of disbelief he received. He went back to class but soon everyone knew of his out burst._

Tsuna sighed, Reborn had been a little mad that he now had to reregister him under the Vongola name and as a boy.He had yet to actually get the male uniform and Reborn hadn't given his clothes to him not likely to have brought them. He suddenly took back his last though as Reborn came into his room toting the bag Tsuna had packed for himself. "I knew you would blow your own cover, it was just a matter of time." He was unbelievably happy about seeing the large beat up black and white duffle bag. Almost crying in sheer joy as he dug through the clothes. He quickly changed into a pair of boxers loving the feel of his own clothes. Reborn just stared at the boy like he had gone insane. It wasn't until he began pulling out the clothes did he realize his bag had been repacked seemingly by Gokudera and Bianchi from the taste in clothing. Tsuna didn't even care, it was male clothing. The black cargo shorts he realized no longer fit him they even size XX-small men's.

The pants had to be held up by a very punkish looking belt he found, and even then they hung off his hips. How was it when other boys became muscular and brawny when they trained, Tsuna became the opposite.

He voiced this to the arcobaleno waiting for him to finish dressing. "Its due to the Vongola flame, It also helps shape your body to be able to maneuver faster and with less resistance that's why you still haven't grown any body hair at nearly sixteen." So that was it.

He pulled on a large black wife beater with a smoking skull and cross bones and put on a thick black leather wrist band with a metal plate skull and spikes on it as well as some other _male_ accessories that were definitely packed by Gokudera. He felt totally happy with the black leather collar that also had studded spikes and the necklaces that looked similar to Gokudera's style.

It all made him feel very comfortable and eased away some of the insecurity he felt. He was about to be informally introduced to the many allied families that would be attending the dinner that he would be required to hold in a week and the formal introduction that would happen when the Ninth returned.

The party that was to be held was to get the opinions of the other families dons about him so as they could voice their own opinion on the man who would rule them. All his guardians had to be present, including Mukuro as he was half of the mist guardian. The Vendicare after much negotiating with the Ninth would be releasing the man to the Vongola famiglia, which had even been hard for them to manage as the most powerful mafia family.

Anyways the families' heads and their successors decided if they didn't want him as their potential leader and would have a chance to end their alliance when the Ninth returned. The right hand men were also supposed to attend which made Gokudera happy.

Tsuna kicked bounced in his slightly worn black shoes. This meeting he didn't have to dress in formal attire, but at the next two gatherings he would be black tie only.

Right after the meeting the would he would be seeing the Ninth off with his father that was going to stay behind since the Vongola head would be meeting up with one of his guardians who was more than capable of ensuring the man's safety. They were going to be on vacation possibly with the other guardians, Tsuna had the feeling he wasn't simply meeting one guardian. He knew he couldn't visit only one of his friends after a long time and not wish for all of them to be together. He loved being in the midst of all his friends more than anything, but he also liked the times when it was simply only one person with him and sometimes he liked his alone time.

He followed his home tutor to the room that the meeting was taking place in. He knocked before entering, stopping his nervous fiddling with his hip chain. He stuck his fidgeting hand in his pocket feeling the mittens and dying will pills in his pocket. He had started carrying them around since Xanxus had cornered him.

All eyes turned onto him and he couldn't help, but feel like a piece of meat with how the eyes hungrily roved him over before becoming sharp realizing who he was. He took the only seat available which was between the Ninth and Xanxus. His father sat on the other side of the Ninth and Reborn had taken his seat on Tsuna's lap.

Everyone seemed genuinely stunned that the hit man seemed attached to the boy. Tsuna ignored their stares having already greeted the Timoteo and was doing the same with his father.

"How can this be the Tenth boss?! You had us thinking you had some all powerful heir, but all I see is a weak girl!" One mans voice rang and all the bosses seemed to agree that his appearance wasn't what they had expected and began to doubt the Ninth's choice.

Xanxus nearly broke into a grin and Tsuna saw this getting ticked off that he was getting a kick out of this. "Silence! What do you have to say to defend yourself Tsuna?" Timoteo turned to Tsuna hoping he would prove them wrong hating that he wasn't able to shut the men up himself. "I can't say much for my appearance, but I do defend my strength…" Tsuna grinned a little and scratched his cheek, another one of his old habits. "You see if I doubted my own strength that would blatantly doubt all the training I have been through and that doubts Reborn…and I don't doubt him or his training like I once did. So to those who just doubted my strength you have doubted you greatest assassin and that seems very unreasonable since our entire famiglia is built on alliances as well as trust."

Iemetsu looked very much the proud father he was.

Whispers again went around mentioning his guardians and how he had defeated them so he must be more powerful than they first thought at seeing him.

Tsuna smiled when they mentioned his defeating Xanxus causing the man beside him to growl.

Xanxus saw this from the corner of his eye and it pissed him off even more. The Ninth silenced the chatty men and signaled and the meeting went on as he explained why they were gathered.

Tsuna felt relief that he no longer had to speak; he couldn't wait for this to be over.

Tsuna waved to his grandfather figure as he boarded the plain in the very tacky tourist shirt and kaki pants. He laughed as the old man was helped by a flight attendant that started worrying over the kind old man. What would the woman think if she knew she was worrying about one of the most feared mafia dons in the business. He shook his head and turned away only to stop dead in his tracks at a familiar voice…

"Mou! We can't find Tsuna by asking someone, we don't even know Italian!"

Kyoko and Haru hadn't seen any of the guys and had become curious. They went to Tsuna's house to ask the whereabouts of the boys, not buying the crap Ryohei had told them about a donkey Kong show down in Italy they had to attend.

They had been in the future and had seen what had gone on and neither girl was stupid so they put two and two together and here they were, in Italy.

"Ah! We forgot to ask where Tsuna is staying!" Kyoko shouted realizing their mistake. "Do you think we could ask someone?"

"Mou! We can't find Tsuna by asking someone, we don't even know Italian!" Haru pointed out causing Kyoko to deflate. They were in a country they knew little to nothing about and had no one to help them. "Haru-chan? Kyoko-chan?" The two girls's immediately turned to the familiar voice; both were stunned at the very cute boy with messy long brown hair that was framing the smiling face its spiky tufts confirming who it was. Haru rushed at the boy nearly knocking him over. "Haru missed you so much Tsuna!" He smiled and patted her hair before looking to Kyoko; she looked as cute as ever. Looking at Haru he smiled she had grown pretty over the months as well. He couldn't even tell who was cuter, he held no bias over girls; oh god he felt like the pervert Shamal now. Speaking of which He stumbled drunkenly over to them and off the plane. "Why did you bring him?" He asked the two hoping they hadn't been molested by him, or else. "Because we thought he would be able to get around Italy, but he started flirting with the flight attendant and got drunk so we left him." Haru explained still hugging Tsuna. "Ah…he should have thought the girl's would bring someone who knew Italian and Shamal was the only one still in Japan that they knew that spoke it fluently."

Tsuna had already learned the language, he had been going to school here for months and Reborn had drilled it into his skull along with other important languages. Yamamoto picked it up and Ryohei bought the 'Extreme guide' that claimed to teach you any language in minutes, surprisingly it worked for Ryohei. Shamal caught sight of Tsuna. His buzz was fading as he walked, his body didn't take long to clear toxins like alcohol hence the reason he drank so much.

The girl with the cuties that had brought him to Italy was vaguely familiar, a daughter of someone he knew? He didn't know, but slung his arm around the extremely cute girl. "Hey cutie, how about I give you a check up. You look kind of feverish or did I cause that." Tsuna smiled and delivered a painful uppercut to the man's chin. "Try again Shamal, you hate taking male patients or has that changed as well." The doctor's eyes widened at the smooth velvety voice, there was no way…right? The arcobaleno caused him to realize he had just hit on a boy who he used to constantly neglect of medical care.

How the hell did the boy become _this_! Even if he knew it was a boy the smile and cute appearance of the boy made him blush, he didn't even notice his nosebleed. "Pervert doctor, you can't touch Tsuna-san! Haru forbids it!" Reborn hopped down from the thin shoulder and in front of Shamal. He handed the doctor a thick envelope before returning taking place in Tsuna's arms, where he could often be found when not in the boy's lap, shoulder or bed. Many people envied this ability of the arcobaleno.

Shamal opened the envelope expecting an assignment or order, something that would bore him or risk his life. He didn't expect the photos. He stood and followed the group, plucking a photo from the stack and turning it over. It was a secret photo of Tsuna while he was asleep in a large tee and black panties with the covers kicked away. He looked like he was a virgin posing shyly for a lover before he took the innocent that was meekly given away.

He had to hold the photo and envelope far from him as blood shot out his nose. Damn Reborn…

He put the photo in the envelope and stuffed it in his pocket; he would definitely be keeping these for his own viewing pleasure. Tsuna and the others were already in the awaiting car, a black Rolls Royce.

Too bad he had to wait until he was away from the others to see the photos but at least he was the only one who had them. "All the guardians and staff have copies; they missed seeing him in women's clothes."

Shamal gaped… he had missed the cute boy being forced to wear girl's clothes. The world for the doctor shattered for the second time that day.

Tsuna noticed Shamal kept acting weird; he locked himself in his room until he was called to dinner. That wasn't the only thing; he kept blushing when he looked at Tsuna. The boy was disturbed by this and decided it was best to ignore it.

Quickly finishing his meal and excused his self.

He didn't see the Varia leader had left not long before he did.

Xanxus was waiting for him outside his room. Tsuna was stopped and debated weather to ignore the man and pass him or see what he wanted. He didn't have time to decide as we was pulled into his own room and pushed against a wall with the man above him pinning his wrists above his head. "It's a pity you aren't wearing skirts any more…I warned you about letting others near you…" Just as Tsuna was about to ask what he meant, the assassin cut him off.

"You seemed pretty cozy with that baseball loving trash…I don't like sharing my toys with others." Xanxus grabbed the boy's chin, running his thumb over the sweet soft lips he had become addicted to with only one taste.

The boy truly was a drug that had become his newest vice and Xanxus never denied himself anything. He had broken six other sins, why not Lust? He crushed his mouth against the squirming boy's soft petal like lips.

Tsuna kept his mouth shut, which is until the man grabbed his ass causing him to gasp.

The man's tongue brushed against his smaller one. The hand on his rear slid up and under his shirt, the fingers tweaked his bushed his nipple making him moan and lean into the hand.

He felt like a wanton girl, but he couldn't help it he was a virgin. With all the children staying in his house masturbation wasn't a familiar thought to him; he was too platonic from constantly risking his life and never having the time or energy when he did. Call him naïve; he simply had never experimented like other teens. And right now he severely regretted it; his body's senses were over loaded by the skilled fingers and tongue of the older man. He mewed when Xanxus tweaked his nipples. He tried to push the man away, but his body was reluctant to give up the pleasurable feeling. Finally regain some control over his hazy mind; he bit down on the man's tongue causing him to jerk back. But before Tsuna could escape he was slammed back against the wall with Xanxus growling over him. "Brat…I have been extremely patient with you…"

"Yeah and I have none for you…get off…I am not anyone's toy!" The fire was burning in his eyes.

Before either could say a word a gun was cocked and both looked at the tiny hit man.

Colonello had his riffle pointed at Xanxus; Tsuna recognized the tiny version of Lal Mirch as she jumped in after having been following Colonello.

Xanxus grudgingly backed away from Tsuna and left without a word, knowing the arcobaleno was in rank higher than him. Tsuna smiled at the tiny blonde baby who took the available place in Tsuna's arms. Lal Mirch looked him over not knowing who he was quite yet. "Tsunayoshi Sawada…?" He nodded and she turned to look at Colonello. "Is he strong?" Colonello nodded. "Reborn and I have been training him. She seemed to accept this answer and removed her goggles.

"Do you hear beeping?" Tsuna asked wondering if his ears were if he was losing his mind. "Nap time."

Colonello pulled Tsuna down with him onto the bed. "He also has practical uses like this." Immediately he was asleep cradled in Tsuna's right arm. Lal Mirch snuggled into his other arm much to his surprise and gave a tiny yawn before sleeping. Tsuna was surprised how quickly she fell asleep, he remembered in the future she almost never slept. He hoped he could stop her from becoming that way.

Reborn came through the open window the other two arcobaleno had entered through. "Seems my place has been taken…" Reborn was in his tiny pajamas within seconds, he made a place under the blankets Tsuna had managed to maneuver the hit men and him self under. Reborn fell asleep next to Lal in Tsuna's hold.

Before long Tsuna had joined them feeling extremely tired.

_He was once again in the old decrepit building, the black fog leaked in making it all the more eerie. There were no bodies and blood this time, but something weighed on him making him feel like there was something worse ahead._

_Slowly he walked down the hall afraid of what he would see. _

_He only saw the leather chair in the middle of the room, where his mirror image sat sipping on what he assumed was wine. "Do you know who I am?" He asked staring into his glass as he twirled it between his fingers. His other hand supported his head as he leaned on one of the armrests._

"_Yes, you are me…right?"_

"_You're not sure are you? There is a tiny part of you that denies it, isn't there?" The golden gaze was piercing. "Yes…"_

"_Well that is the part of you that makes you regret, I am you…or a part of you…" His brows furrowed, what was he saying? "I am the killer in you, the instinct you were born with…I am your flame." He stared at the other boy for a moment before deciding he was serious. "And what proof do you have?" flames suddenly burst from the teen. He turned to Tsuna with a solemn face and preformed the Zero point break through that Tsuna had barely managed to perfect with ease and perfection. He even drew the flames to his right arm and hit the wall causing half the building to crumple. Tsuna couldn't even defend the fast attack. He screamed in pain when he was sliced by the pure concentrated flame. _

"_Is that proof enough? You don't seem to understand our full potential…" Tsuna was gripping his arm, he had fallen to his knees in pain. "Stand up. You can't fall unless your dead and that can't happen if you learn to control my abilities. Which you will…I am tired of not interfering." He grabbed Tsuna's wound and jerked him up. The flame suddenly changed from orange to blue and he began to heal._

"_How do I learn to control you?" Laughing was his only response. _

"_You don't control me, you use my potential…" His chin was gently tilted up and a flaming thumb was pressed against his collar. He looked down and saw a black flame tattoo with the number 27 in the middle. _

_His fore head touched the others and his flame suddenly ignited and began absorbing what was revealed to be the flames personification. Hid own flame grew to such extreme measures he couldn't control it._

_He gasped in pain with his flames trying to pull into the small frame. The flames around him began pulsing and rapidly changing colors sending his mind and body in turmoil._

_He felt like he would pass out from the pain when it all stopped and everything went dark._

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he gasped. He felt like he had been run over by a large truck over and over again. He felt something soft against him; he turned to see what it was. The fully adult Lal Mirch was sleeping next to him, not only that she was naked! He discovered that all three infant assassins were no longer infants, and their clothes hadn't grown with them.

What the hell happened?

Ha ha! I am leaving you here cause I am tired and want sleep!

1827- 18

8027- 13

182769 (692718) - 12

X27 – 6

5927 – 2

9627(69) - 2

Bel27 – 1

Vote, vote vote! It is your future, shouldn't you have a say in it?! (taken from commercial) Thank you so much for your reviews….I am thinking about starting (much later though) a one-shot series where I'll write the many great pairings you guys give me and even themes…what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Three adult arcobaleno sat on his bed examining their bodies with no modesty

Three adult arcobaleno sat on his bed examining their bodies with no modesty. He dug through the clothes he had and forced them to dress.

The two male arcobaleno wore the clothes that were in his closet that were too large for him, and they fit them perfectly. He blushed while handing Lal Mirch a shirt and pants, her lack of modesty hadn't changed as she took them without even covering herself.

He sighed and rubbed his head, he was getting a head ache.

Reborn and Colonello were both extremely handsome and lanky, though well built. They were the same build as his cloud guardian he figured.

He was dressed in the punk clothes, even Lal hadn't fit into. Her breasts had inflated to their full size. The three arcobaleno didn't seem very used to the large bodies, having changed over night and having no time to adjust to them.

It was amusing to see the three powerful assassins struggling to get used to their significantly longer limbs.

"How did this happen?" He asked Reborn who sat back down on the bed and finished pulling on the pants and buttoned them.

"I don't know…" Tsuna froze, that had been the first time he heard the arcobaleno say something of the sort. "It seems something happened that caused us to revert to our adult bodies…something must have triggered it last night."

Tsuna got a vague feeling it had something to do with the dream he had, but wasn't sure and didn't want to say anything until he was sure.

"Well it doesn't matter, we are already transformed and we likely won't be changing back soon…" Lal Mirch crossed her arms pushing her large breasts higher. Colonello pulled on the white wife-beater and jeans before putting his two cents in. "If we were affected, what about the other two idiots?"

Tsuna sighed when a growling sound came from the three babies turned seventeen year olds. "First get something to eat…"

They had a little trouble, but quickly adjusted to walking in their larger bodies. Tsuna didn't know if he should inform the Ninth or not, he decided not to trouble the man.

"Reborn? Colonello? Lal?" His father seemed stunned when to see the three infants no longer as such. Tsuna sad down and was flanked by the arcobaleno trio that seemed to refuse to leave his side.

"We don't even know how it happened ourselves." The door burst open right after Reborn said this, revealing a grown Xanxus and Marmon (fully dressed) with the other Varia in tow. Their eyes immediately went to the three next to Tsuna who were silently eating what had just been set before them.

"So it also happened to Viper…" Tsuna sighed and dropped his chin into his open palm. "Then it means Skull was also affected…" Reborn said motioning for the maid to bring more food, still not full. The Varia members took their seats and listened to their discussion, curious as to what was going on with the arcobaleno.

"Likely something set our pacifiers off and transferred through to the others." Colonello was shoveling his food down, but spoke between bites.

"I can't understand this whole situation, but we should just see what happens." Tsuna said in a very adult like manner as he sipped his orange juice. "That is likely the only thing we can do at this point…" The other two agreed with Lal, as did Tsuna. "It's not like it's a bad thing…" Colonello mentioned taking a swig of his own orange juice. It was late in the day and his two guardians had been forced to eat and go on to training without waiting for him. Hibari was eating quietly and listening to the conversation they had been having, surprised that the baby had become an adult overnight. It wasn't something that exactly happened everyday.

Reborn gave a sigh, missing his customary fedora though it was too small for him now. He needed to get a new one now.

"I have to go to school tomorrow, where everyone by now knows my true background. At least I'll have some peace…" Tsuna mumbled the last part thinking of his fan club and the reaction to the news he was a boy.

A smirk that slipped onto Reborn's face at the mention of the institute. He was planning something and Tsuna was sure he wouldn't like it.

He had been right…not only was the boys uniform extremely baggy on him, but his fan club had actually grown! The students saw the over sized sweater that hung off his thin shoulders and jeans that the school allowed him to wear, their smallest size pants were too big for him and constantly fell off him. Italy apparently had little to no problem with same sex couples, especially the illegal parts.

He sighed; his fan club had gone as far as to research his entire culture and customs, they were also convincing the school board to allow them to do a Japanese style school festival. Even Hibari who was a very proud Japanese boy was pissed they were doing this, but Tsuna didn't realize it was due to it being his fan club trying to get his attention.

"Class, we have three new comers to class…Their names are Ryan, Collen and Mirila." Tsuna looked up feeling something was off, his eyes nearly rolled out of his head. What were _they _doing here?! Reborn, Colonello and Lal Mirch were in the school uniforms wearing grins that made Tsuna nervous. The three were using fake names because their own names were famous in the mafia world.

The three in the row directly behind him. "It thought you already finished all your schooling…"Tsuna whispered harshly under his breath knowing they could hear him.

"What kind of tutor would I be if I left you alone?" Reborn smiled not taking his eyes off the teacher. "Same reason…also need my pillow." Colonello grinned making Lal chuckle slightly. "I figured it'd be less boring than staying at the estate." Was Lal's response.

He groaned; it was going to be a long day.

Classes went by fast due to the three arcobaleno causing him mayhem from Reborn's 'accidentally' firing at one of his fan boys to Colonello dragging him out of class for him to use Tsuna as a pillow to many protests. Even Lal had tripped a boy running to give Tsuna a 'token of love'. He didn't mind that they were torturing his pursuers, but he did mind them disrupting his day to torture _him_ with their insane needs.

Currently he was being used by Colonello and Reborn for their nap which he had been threatened not to wake them from.

Reborn slept leaning his now larger frame against Tsuna with his head resting on the boy's shorter one. Colonello who was there first had his head in Tsuna's lap. Being bored Tsuna started playing with their hair, causing them to lean closer to his touch.

Lal Mirch came out of the school carrying food from the student store, reminding Tsuna he hadn't eaten. The two had slept through lunch and hadn't even woken when the bell signaling students to head to their classes.

She noticed him looking at the mountain of food and tossed a package to him. He could vaguely remember she didn't eat this much in the future, probably another cause of Colonello's death. His eyes drifted to the blonde who was sleeping peacefully using his lap as a pillow. Lal took the open space on his on his thighs opposite Colonello and next to Reborn. She had also made him her favorite place to sleep, his hand unconsciously started stroking her hair; it was a habit he picked up from Lambo's sleepless nights.

He wondered if the young boy still had nightmares and if his mother hadn't become troubled by the boy's habits.

There were many things that Tsuna had to do when Lambo couldn't sleep or Ipin had a nightmare about the 'broccoli monster'.

_Tsuna was woken up by someone shaking him, he mumbled for five more minutes, but it didn't stop. He cracked an eye open to see Ipin in front of him looking tired and a little frightened. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched before picking up the Chinese five year old. "Mmm…whats wrong Ipin…" From her rushed speaking and frantic movements Tsuna's intuition picked up what was the matter. He leaned back and began to hum a song he had heard on the radio that he liked. His soothing rubbing on her back only caused her to fall asleep faster. And Tsuna had started a nighttime ritual of soothing the two children to sleep._

He had once asked why they hadn't gone to his mother since they treated her like their own; they had innocently said they didn't want to disturb her. Now he wondered how they were doing, were they still having nightmares? Were they able to go back to sleep on their own? He doubted they would disturb his mother since they had so much appreciation for her.

He didn't even notice he had started humming while continuing to play with Lal and Colonello's hair. His actions were soothing and had the three going into a deeper sleep.

Tsuna didn't notice that his fan club had taken photos of his sweet soft smile as he acted unconsciously motherly towards the three hit men.

Tsuna stretched after finishing a rigorous training with the three arcobaleno that seemed to be everywhere he was. He was heading down to his room to take a shower when two black blurs flew towards him and latched onto his middle.

"Tsuna!" they both screamed.

He found Lambo and Ipin hugging his mid section, they had changed dramatically since he had seen them. Their heads now were level with his abdomen and they looked like small versions of their future selves. Ipin though had her hair in a low messy bun with strands coming loose.

He stared at the two hugging him like he would disappear if they let go, he had the feeling his bed was going to become crowded. "Tsu-kun?" He looked up to see his mother walking down the hall towards him with her hands over her mouth and teary eyes.

She gently touched his cheek and stroked his hair.

"Oh my…you have grown into a beautiful woman…" He sighed, his mother liked to sometimes tease him. He noticed his father jogging down the hall looking to have been chasing them down. "Nana?" The woman spun around and Tsuna ignored the romance story reunion of his father and mother. "What are you guys doing in Italy?" Tsuna asked placing his hands on the children, as if to tell them he wasn't going anywhere. They still refused to let go. "Lambo-chan and Ipin-chan started having nightmares every night after you left and they began to beg to see you so I asked your father if he could give us some of his miles to come visit you…" She said brushing away here tears as Iemetsu wrapped his arms around his wife feeling very happy that his cute son and wife were with him.

He knew it wasn't exactly a wise idea to have them in Italy, but he also realized in Japan they had no one there if another one of his assailants showed up. At least they could be protected here.

"Dad…why don't you show mom all the sights in Italy." He met his father's eyes silently telling him to take her away from where it was likely she would hear mention of their business.

"Lambo-chan! Ipin-chan!" Haru and Kyoko came out of their room after hearing the noise outside their quarters. The two girls began talking with the leech like children that refused to even loosen their grip.

So his intuition had been telling him something when he had the thoughts of the children. "Why are you still hugging Tsuna-san?" Kyoko asked tilting her head. They gripped him tighter when they thought she was going to pull them off him. He just smiled and told her to let them do as they wished and she returned his gesture.

"I'll see you guys later then…" He said walking to his bedroom with the still attached children.

"I have to take a bath you guys, unless you're going to get in it you had better let go." They didn't even loosen their grip. "Alright, get your stuff ready." He didn't mind, since they used to join him all the time back at home. The two were in their swimsuits before he could even take his shirt off.

The only swimsuit that fit him was the bikini reborn had packed (why? he had no idea), so he used the lower half.

He filled the large Jacuzzi tub and instructed the two to shower first, which he also did. Ipin had wanted him to wash her hair like he used to causing Lambo to want the same. He saw the two had gotten closer, but he suspected Ipin still had a crush on Hibari. Sighing he tucked his sopping wet bangs behind his ear so they were out of his eyes; his hair was now the same style as Giotto the Vongola primero.

Lambo jumped into the bath causing the water to slosh around and spill over the sides, Ipin got in with barely a ripple while he just slid in to the warm water.

They began to chatter happily and splash around, but he didn't mind. He made sure to keep an eye on them though since they could get a little rambunctious.

Ipin looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"The monsters kept coming and Ipin couldn't get sleep, Tsuna wasn't there to make them go away." She spoke in slightly off Japanese; Nana had been schooling her in the language. "I'm sorry…he said feeling slightly guilty at her admission. "Lambo-san couldn't sleep either!" The boy cried wanting Tsuna's attention as well. He smiled, he felt very needed when he was with the two children. Many people had commented on his ability with younger generations, he just shrugged it off. He understood children after living with so many, and not all were small.

He wrapped the two in large fuzzy towels and marched them out of the bathroom after he wrapped himself up as well. They jumped onto his large bed and he warned them not to bounce out of worry. They had been wearing backpacks when they came in, so he began going through them to get their clothes. He found all of Ipin's things folded and neatly packed where Lambo had shoved clothes and candy in his. So predictable of these two.

He noticed they were shivering and hadn't begun drying their hair. He reverted to his mother hen mode and began fussing over them and gently drying their hair with their towels before telling them to change.

Getting dressed him self in jeans and a black fitted tee, he found his wallet among his possessions. He grinned at the driver's license he had received a month before coming to Italy, he had forgotten he could drive. It was Friday night and he planned to use his freedom tonight.

He then remembered the two children sitting on his bed dressed in their pajamas. "Are you two hungry?"

He looked at his watch, it was midnight and all five other occupants of his bed were out cold due to various reasons. He carefully slipped out of the covers and grip of multiple pairs of arms, which he found disturbing now that he thought about it. He changed into a pair of black baggy jeans, black shirt with the punisher symbol on it (one of his favorite American comics) and a black beanie with a tiny skull. He couldn't help adding the wrist bands and collar liking them a lot.

After getting his black ankle socks on (he liked his motif) and skater shoes on he grabbed his wallet and a wad of Liras from the amount the Ninth had given him to spend (which was a lot) while in Europe.

As quietly as he could he jumped off his balcony which was only a level above ground level. To him it wasn't a big deal; Reborn had made him jump off a cliff more than once.

He tied his hair in a messy bun and tucked it under his cap. He went in the direction he knew the garage was.

He was met by a security guard that automatically knew who he was having seen him many times with the ninth.

"Can I get you anything sir?" He still couldn't believe this cute boy was the Ninth's heir. "Yes, I want to borrow a car." Tsuna gave his best smile, making the man stutter and blush. "O-of course!"

He was lead to a row of expensive and luxurious cars all of which he ignored. "Do you have anything less flashy?"

"Only the El Camaro, but it is in repair." Tsuna sighed; he hadn't wanted to take anything expensive. "Vongola owns many car companies and has access to get any top of the line vehicle." Okay now Tsuna didn't feel bad. He grabbed the keys to the black Lamborghini he had been eyeing. "Thanks!"

He took off as soon as the garage door was open. Careful not to be too loud. He gripped the wheel in excitement; he had never thought he would get to drive one of these. Stepping on the accelerator peddle, he felt exhilarated. He stopped at the gate waiting for it to open. As it slowly he became nervous and nearly jumped out of his skin when the passenger side door opened and Hibari Kyouya slid in. He was wearing all black clothing as well making Tsuna wonder what _he_ had been planning.

He didn't look at the prefect as he started driving again. "What are you planning on doing Tsunayoshi?" Hibari didn't even look at the boy he was speaking to.

"I could ask you the same…" Tsuna said referring to the state of dress he was in. "I do not need to answer your questions Tsunayoshi."

"And I don't have to answer yours…_Kyouya_." A tonfa was immediately at his throat, but he didn't flinch having expected this reaction. Hibari began to notice Tsuna no longer held fear for the discipline committee chairman.

Hibari removed his tonfa; he was smart enough to know if he attacked the driver he would also be risking his life. Though he could escape perfectly unharmed, he had grown rather fond the kitten.

"Do as you wish…" Hibari leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

The city was absolutely gorgeous and lively even for the late hour it was. Catching sight of a place he had always wanted to go to, he pulled over. Hibari turned his gaze onto the club before glaring at the boy who was getting out. He hated crowds, people (except Tsuna and a few others) and this was like hell to him. He got out and followed the boy, but they weren't heading to the club. It was the building next to it, a dark looking parlor. This puzzled Hibari.

Tsuna pushed open the door causing the majority of eyes to fall on him. He just went to the woman who worked there.

"Nice tattoo kid…" Tsuna furrowed his brows and looked at where she was pointing, his eyes widened how the hell had he missed that? It was the same tattoo he had received in his dream! He tried to act like he wasn't surprised and thanked her.

Hibari stood behind Tsuna with his normal piercing gaze which intern scared the girl.

Tsuna noticed the girl was too scared of his companion to speak anymore. So he gave her a thank you and his best smile making her melt. They left and got back in the car.

Hibari was a wet blanket sometimes.

They drove around for a while before pulling to a stop at a large lit fountain. Tsuna sat down on the edge of the fountain and dug for a coin in his pocket. Making a wish he tossed it behind him.

"What did you wish for Tsunayoshi…?" Hibari would pulverize anyone to get what the boy desired; he had already admitted his attraction to the kitten. "Can't tell, or else it won't come true." Just as Hibari was about to speak they heard an explosion and fireworks began coloring the sky. Tsuna became dazzled by the colorful explosions before a smile appeared on his face. "It's beautiful…" Hibari agreed, but he wasn't looking at the fireworks. Temptation was soon too much for the prefect and Tsuna found soft lips against his own. Without so much as a thought Tsuna responded to Hibari's talented tongue. The kiss was passionate, just like Hibari. Tsuna's toes curled and he was left breathless and stunned. He couldn't say it felt bad, Hibari was an awesome kisser.

Before either could say a word Tsuna was on his tip toes and kissing a very surprised Prefect beneath fireworks and stars.

It just felt so good.

Hey There! Some HibaTsuna goodness to leave you craving more and get votes in faster!

1827- 28

8027- 16

182769- 14

X27- 9

R27- 3

9627(69) - 2

Bel27- 1

6927-1

one vote for every chapter and any pairing suggestions…I say vote for ANY pairing even if it isn't up and it can have up to 3 or four characters in it…So VOTE!


	7. Chapter 7

Read Author's Notes at Bottom of Page

_**Read Author's Notes at Bottom of Page**_

Chapter 7

Tsuna wanted to scream, his fan club had succeeded with their petition for the cultural festival. To top off his miserable discovery, he found out he had been signed up to assist the nurse while others were setting up, fashion show and in the maid café for the actual festival. The worst part was all of his duties had him in dresses again thanks to a certain hit man.

Currently he was dressed in a pink nurse outfit that was uncomfortably short, ending mid thigh. Haru and Kyoko who had also begun attending the academy were fixing his hair at the moment. Haru was tying his hair in the same fashion she had hers except messier and with stands coming loose making him look 'sexy' as they had said.

Kyoko was placing hairpins in his hair to keep it in place, yet still looking tousled. After the two finished hey began to play with Chrome's hair.

His white knee high stalkings and shoes were given to him by Kyoko before she returned to Chrome's hair. He glared at the items in detest before putting them on.

"Are you ready Tsuna?" The nurse popped her head into the room where her temporary assistant was having thoughts about the many ways he wanted to torture Reborn (though that would never happen).

"Yeah, as much as I'll ever be…"

They walked down the hall to the nurse's station where a small line stood. No one knew his assigned task yet with the exception of his friends and a few others. The injured students looked up when the nurse announced her return only to have their gazes pulled to the very attractive boy. Whatever ailments they had, severe nosebleed was added to them. This was going to be another one of those weeks…

Tsuna noticed one student looked to be in horrible condition and asked what had happened. "Hibari, the discipline committee chairman caught me with a photo in my locker." Tsuna quirked his head, Hibari had never been that strict at Namimori. Of course Tsuna had been avoiding the prefect since their little scene in town beneath the fireworks, thoroughly embarrassed by his own actions.

"What was the photo of?" It had to have been bad to cause him to beaten, even if it wasn't that bad compared to what Hibari _could_ have done.

He took a photo that he seemed to be protecting like a treasure and handed it to Tsuna reluctantly, immediately Tsuna knew why. It was a photo of him, under the tree smiling with the three arcobaleno asleep using him as a pillow. If Tsuna didn't have a problem beating injured people he would have finished Hibari's job.

Life hated him.

"Oi, Reborn! Where is Tsuna? I need to take a nap." Reborn looked at Colonello and Lal Mirch who had her arms filled with food again (where it all went no one knew). "Nurses office…" He closed the book he was reading to go with them, wanting a nap himself. (Only because Tsuna was the pillow) "Did he poison another student?" Lal asked making sure nothing dropped from her arms. "No…" Reborn smirked causing both to wonder what he had done. Their answer was found when they saw the tenth Vongola in the nurse costume looking very much the sexy woman everyone wanted to treat them. "Ah…I assume this is your doing…" Colonello said turning to Reborn who just grinned wider. The thin creamy legs of his student were visible to all due to the length of his dress. When Tsuna saw the three, he could barely say a word as he was pulled from the throng of boys and some girls who had purposely injured themselves to see the number one hottest student in a dress. Hibari was close second in male while Kyoko, Haru and Chrome tied for second in female. Now at his old school he was still no good Tsuna, which would change when he returned in less than a month. They had been in Italy for nearly a year and it was late September near October.

"Where are you taking me? Didn't you sign me up for this?" He asked Reborn who was pulling him along.

"That doesn't mean I still won't pull you out for afternoon naps." Tsuna glared at the hit mans back. Colonello was walking behind the two, checking out Tsuna's well toned ass. The boy had a way of making people attracted to him without even being conscious of it. Even Lal couldn't find jealousy towards the boy for Colonello's attraction since she had also been ensnared. He was just too cute to resist.

Tsuna sat in the usual spot and wondered who would be using the coveted (though he didn't know it) spot of his lap. Today it was Lal who got the spot. Colonello got the left over space on his thighs on the opposite side where Lal had been a week prior. Reborn leaned on his usual spot and rested his head on the boys shoulder so as not to mess up the work the girls had done with Tsuna's messy brown locks. This was an afternoon ritual not even the staff dare disrupt (Reborn had a hand in that).

He fiddled with Colonello and Lal's soft strands as had become customary. His sweet soft humming was extremely soothing.

He didn't mind this as much as he told Reborn he did, but that was his secret.

He was safe…for now. Tsuna had just escaped the grasp of the newspaper club that also printed his fan club's newsletters (as they were also apart of it). They were chasing the teen down with camera's too catch him in the very skimpy maid costume the girls in his fan club had made for him.

Why did life get so complex? Back home he never had to worry about stalkers and fan clubs; he was simply 'no-good' or 'dame' Tsuna. He was always last picked in sports, clubs and group projects; no one chased him around proclaiming their undying devotion (save for Gokudera) to him! But fate liked to fuck with him (as many others wanted to) and he no longer had his peaceful school days. Nope, he was the heir to the most powerful mafia family and was now the number one most popular and best looking; a far cry from being the last picked. Almost everyone wanted a piece of him like his old female classmates wanted Gokudera and Yamamoto (except his fan club was mainly male) and since this was the last week of school and he and his friends were returning to Japan since the Ninth was coming home early. The man had wanted to surprise Tsuna because it was nearing October and his and Reborn's birthday. Tsuna also knew Xanxus was born the same month. And Tsuna wasn't looking forward to giving Xanxus a gift. His mother was one of those people who bought others gifts when it was their birthday even if she wasn't too fond of them and he had been taught to do the same.

Anyways Tsuna was currently hiding in the art studio from the many cameras and desperate fans that wanted a 'memento' of him. Why couldn't they just exchange e-mail and never contact each other?

Peeking out of the window he was crouched beneath he saw they still were in pursuit. He despised the platform black buckle shoes that made it hard to run. His costume had a wide neck that exposed his narrow shoulders and cut off mid thigh with white knee high socks and a black collar. Haruhi and Kyoko had once again done his hair in the sexy/messy style they were complimented on so many times by his fan club. His bangs were brushed to the side and pinned by bobby pins with tiny decorations on them.

Was it him or was their a draft? "So you really are wearing women's panties…Extreme." Ryohei was lifting Tsuna's skirt to peek under out of curiosity, but wound up with a massive nosebleed and a black eye (courtesy of Tsuna). "Don't do that…" Tsuna whispered harshly to the blushing boy who was pinching his nose (apparently even his nose bleeds were extreme) and grinning. "Awright!" Tsuna pounced on Ryohei winding in a very compromising situation on top of the boy as he covered the loud mouth of the boxer. "Shhh! They'll find us…" Ryohei was barely paying attention; his eyes were glued to Tsuna's hiked skirt and creamy thighs as the smaller boy was straddling him with his face inches away from Ryohei's. Tsuna didn't even notice or care as he made sure no one heard Ryohei's loud exclamation. Ryohei who was having _extreme_ thoughts about someone he _had_ viewed as a little in an entirely different manner due to his raging hormones and the very appealing position they were in.

The boxer who was far from naïve when it came to masturbation and sexual implications was finding he wanted something from the small boy above him, something that wasn't him joining the boxing club. He felt his blood heating and his member begin to twitch and stiffen, but still Tsuna didn't notice.

Ryohei who had only known his own hand wanted Tsuna beneath him, but felt extremely guilty and exhilarated by the thoughts of the small boy mewing beneath him as he plunged into the oh so tight ass. Tsuna unknowingly made Ryohei become even more aroused by arching his back to look out the window. To Ryohei, Tsuna was no longer a little brother, but a turn on just as much as the porn under the boxer's bed back in Japan. Ryohei couldn't move even after Tsuna crawled off him (god was it sexy to see) and told him it was safe. Ryohei felt the extreme ache between his legs and thanked god Tsuna was naïve and he was wearing loose pants. The boxer tried to stand, but found it very hard with his erection. He would need a cold shower when they got home, until then he would be walking slightly bow legged.

The week of the school festival mainly consisted of Tsuna running away from cameras in various dresses and hiding from his fan club that had discovered he was returning to Japan. And Ryohei had started acting weird around Tsuna (though he didn't know why) and having nosebleeds when the boy did come into his vision (which was now every night as he now had wet dreams about the boy). Kyoko seemed to know what was wrong with her brother and would start laughing every time he turned beat red at Tsuna's name.

Haru also knew and had a different reaction, one that included smacking the boxer upside the head (she was the jealous type). It wasn't long before the weeks started to melt together and it was time to get ready for the dinner party and the Ninth's return.

Tsuna was presently glaring at himself in the mirror; he looked like a child playing dress up in their parent's clothes. It was the first formal black tie suit Tsuna had owned, and it was big enough on him that he could use it as a fort.

"So it doesn't fit…and it was the smallest size they had…" Tsuna glared at Reborn who was grinning; he wore clothing similar to what he usually wore as an infant. Tsuna hated the good looking seemingly seventeen year old boy for his ability to wear a suit and look hot where as Tsuna looked cute and moe!

"You're a bastard…" Reborn grinned wider at the remark. "Why? Because I can wear men's clothes and you can only fit women's small?" Tsuna growled and pounced on the chuckling man causing them both to tumble on the bed with Tsuna straddling the man. Even Reborn stopped laughing at the close proximity Tsuna's soft lips were to his own. Dear god he had created a monster…a very sexually appealing and fuckable monster, but a monster no less. The boy was a monster because he was making Reborn feel things that he usually didn't feel towards his students; he was a monster because he was the ultimate jail bait for men and women of all kinds. Those soft lips looked so inviting and delicious that even a straight laced virtuous man would become a pedophile to taste them.

Shit, when did he start wanting to screw the brains out of the boy above him and blow off the important party going to start soon?

Tsuna had no idea the power he held over his once undefeatable home tutor. Damn the boy and his naïveté. "Hey Reborn are you okay? You're turning a little red and your sweating slightly." God damned idiot Tsuna! Reborn was clenching his hands wondering where all his years of training had flown off to, he was a prominent hit man who had resisted many temptresses and had many lovers. He was no stranger to sex, yet he was loosing control of himself because of his teenage _male_ student. What the hell kind of nightmare was this?

Tsuna never did realize _crawling_ of someone when he had been straddling them wasn't a wise idea. Reborn grabbed the boy's slender hips and flipped them over so now he was above the boy. Tsuna looked stunned, but otherwise perfectly unfazed. Reborn growled seeing the oh-so innocent look of his seductive pupil, how could the boy be so fucking stupid when it came to sex? Reborn leaned so close to Tsuna there was barely a breath between them, yet still there was nothing indicating Tsuna had any fear or emotion other than confusion.

"How the hell are you still so fucking naïve?" Reborn's hot breathe tickled Tsuna's cheek and made the boy blush slightly realizing just how close they were. Before another word was spoken Tsuna had his mouth covered by Reborn's and his caramel colored eyes went impossible wide.

What the hell was happening? Was Reborn actually doing what he thought he was doing? Tsuna tried to push the larger man away, but Reborn was far much stronger. Soon he began to lose himself in the passionate and breath taking kiss that belied the experience Reborn had claimed so many times to have. So this was the mafia seduction Reborn had been talking about? It felt so wrong, yet so good. In the back of Tsuna's mind something shouted that this wasn't right, Reborn was Bianchi's lover! He was breaking the trust he had been given. These thoughts gave Tsuna the strength to break the kiss and managed to crawl away from the man, but not before his ankle was grabbed and Reborn was pulling him back. "Stop! You have Bianchi!" Reborn only paused for a moment.

"I only take lovers." Something in Tsuna tore, causing him to kick out of Reborn's grasp. "So is that what I'll turn into? Another one of the lovers you use and throw away when someone better comes along? Bianchi loves you…and you treat her as nothing more than means to an end! I won't become another one of your abandoned lovers wondering when you'll come back to fuck me and leave!" Tsuna was madder than he had ever been at the tiny hit man, and Reborn only now realized his mistake, he the legendary Mafioso made a huge mistake.

"I won't betray Bianchi like that." Tsuna dove past Reborn and locked himself in his bathroom.

Tsuna's chest heaved as he drew in feverish angry breaths. There was a sudden gust of wind making Tsuna look to the open window of his bathroom.

Reborn knocked on the door, not yet breaking the door down seeing it was for once his fault he messed up. He regretted having said anything; he was losing it if he was making such big mistakes. After a moment and still no response Reborn began to pick the lock with a transformed Leon, but the door opened to reveal an open window and empty bathroom. Reborn walked further in and nearly stepped on a pile of clothes, his eyes widened when he realized they were the clothes Tsuna had been wearing. Oh fuck.

Tsuna was using the vines covering the stone wall as a sort of rope ladder as he moved to jump to the balcony next to him. He didn't care whose room it was, just as long as Reborn wasn't in it. He leapt on to the terrace and landed in a crouched position. He had stripped down to only his boxers and shirt for easier escape capability, but he kind of wished he had more on. Though the shirt hung to his knees it still would be nice to be fully dressed.

As he went further into the room he realized whose it was. Hibari was sleeping on the large black bed on top of the sheets in black pants and a dress shirt that was open revealing a very lean chest that Tsuna paid no mind to. He was slightly happy he was in Hibari's room because Reborn wouldn't think to look for him here…scratch that. Tsuna hid when a knock on the door woke Hibari from his nap, no doubt Reborn. The prefect growled, his nap having been disrupted. He opened the door prepared to bite who ever it was to death if they didn't have a good enough reason for waking him up.

"What is it arcobaleno?" He couldn't very well call him infant or baby anymore. "Have you seen Tsuna?" Reborn asked straight to the point. "No I haven't seen any stray kittens…" Hibari yawned, reminding Tsuna of a panther he had seen yawning at the zoo. Hibari was really a lot like a panther even though Tsuna teased him about his box animal from the future (though Hibari doesn't know that.).

"Well if you see him I ask that you inform me of his whereabouts." Tsuna mentally snorted, like he would stay in one place long enough for that to happen. When Reborn was long gone and Hibari began to settle down to return to his nap, Hibird flew in. It landed at the foot of Hibari's bed and stared directly at Tsuna unnerving the boy. "I see a kitten! I see a kitten!" Hibari cracked one eye open to stare at the bird, before sharply turning his gaze to where Tsuna was. "Come forward or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna shoved aside the curtain and stepped out not fearing Hibari's threat, but figuring his hiding place was blown. A feline like vicious grin spread across the prefect's lips. "So you were here? I'll have to punish you since it was your fault my nap was interrupted…I become very unpleasant when that happens…" Tsuna gave the prefect a questioning look. "Yeah that's the problem. I hate to break it to you, but you're always difficult to be around." Tsuna said sitting on the edge of Hibari's bed. "True, but that only applies to those I find unworthy of being in my sight." Tsuna turned to the boy with a smile.

"That's everyone…" Tsuna laughed. Hibari opened both eyes and looked directly at Tsuna. "No…I don't mind your presence…Tsunayoshi." The animalistic and predatory eyes of Hibari were like a panther eyeing its prey. "I feel so honored…" Tsuna mumbled sarcastically. "You should…" Tsuna laughed at the very egotistical look Hibari gave. "Yea? Well then you should be honored that the tenth boss of the Vongola is honored…" Tsuna said as he flipped over on his stomach and stared at the prefect with a grin, forgetting all about Reborn and what had happened. Hibari lifted an eyebrow at that. "Hmm…I'll consider it…"

"You know they say when your ego gets bigger you head expands…" Hibari glanced at him. "Mmm is that so? I happen to know that when naïve children are told wives tales they believe them and become more idiotic…" Tsuna pouted, that wasn't fair. "Hey, you know I never realized how big your head is…"

"And I never thought you could get any more moronic, seems we are both wrong…" Okay this meant war. Tsuna pounced onto Hibari snapping the boy's eyes open. "What are you doing Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna smiled sweetly and said, "Just seeing if your head will pop since that's what happens to balloons when they are filled with too much air…" Hibari sat up and pulled the boy onto his lap before he could protest. "Would you like to see what other parts of my anatomy are larger than normal size…" Tsuna turned bright red and Hibari grinned.

"You're a jackass…" He quirked an eyebrow upon hearing the swear word, not having heard Tsuna ever say a cuss word. "I am positive I am not a mule…but I can show you what other animals I do resemble."

"Like a porcupine?" Hibari froze, Tsuna was grinning mischievously. Hibari pushed the boy down so he was above the caramel eyed boy who was smiling sweetly. A sudden feeling washed over Hibari, something he hadn't felt since his mother's death, warmth and contentment. The boy beneath him gave him a feeling he hadn't known he craved until the moment it was given to him.

He felt whole when he was with the small boy, and he hated it when the feeling disappeared. "Hibari-san?" He covered the boy's mouth with his own; his name being said by the honey sweet voice was the last straw to break the camel's back. His lips moved against Tsuna's sweet softer ones.

For the second time Tsuna's mouth was ravaged by the bruising kiss that had Hibari's personality poured into it. When Hibari pulled back equally breathless and whispered against Tsuna's lips, the boy shivered at the husky voice of the older boy. "Kyouya…address my by my name while we are alone…Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna's lips parted to form the word. "Kyou…ya…" The name rolled sweetly off his tongue driving Hibari further over the edge. He plundered the boys mouth again and began sliding his hands along Tsuna's exposed sides.

This was wrong, but Tsuna didn't deny it…he wanted someone who saw him and not a piece of ass, and Hibari had made it clear he only saw Tsuna.

And Tsuna was having a hard time resisting.

IF You don't like the end pairing VOTE! HibaTsuna is in the lead! Vote if you want to suggest adding Yamamoto (182780) or any other character, but hurry up or else 18 27 will win! Only three chapters till the deadline for voting entries! Fan Art gets you ten extra votes! (Any submissions are welcome! no art is crappy, just abstract!)

1827- 30

182769- 19

8027- 18

X27-10

R27- 7

9627(69) – 2

5927- 2

Bel27- 1

6927-1

182796-1

Ku fu fu fu! Next chapter will have plenty of Chrome and Mukuro to drive you insane! L8er! Remember submit fan art get 10 extra votes per submission! XD


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly time to attend the party he was hosting in one of the main rooms of the estate, and he was still avoiding Reborn

It was nearly time to attend the party he was hosting in one of the main rooms of the estate, and he was still avoiding Reborn.

Tsuna had managed to slip back into his room after prying himself out of Hibari's sleepy hold; the prefect had fallen back asleep. So Tsuna had decided it was safe to go to his room to get dressed.

He was no longer wearing an over sized shirt, but a sleeveless white collared shirt that fit him. At the moment he was pulling on black slacks that were among what Gokudera had packed. When his pants were on and held up by one of the black gothic belts he began tying a black tie around his neck.

Before he knew it he was already putting on the wrist band and choker, though he didn't take them off. Instead he pulled his hair into a tow ponytail and slipped on the black dress shoes.

Just as he was about to sneak out of his room the door opened and he stiffened thinking it was Reborn. Much to his relief it was Chrome.

"Hello Chrome-chan…can I help you?" She looked at him slightly perplexed for a moment.

"Um…Boss? Why is Reborn-san looking for you if you are here?" He gave her a wavering grin at the question.

"Don't worry about it…I just don't want to see him at the moment…" She seemed to nod reluctantly before turning around and closing the door. She then walked over to him and sat on the end of his bed.

"Boss…Mukuro-sama wants to speak with you…" Tsuna's face contorted for a moment in thought, he then smiled and gave her an affirmative nod.

"I'll speak with him." Chrome closed her eyes and mist began to instantly pour from her body turning her into Rokudo Mukuro. The man's mismatched eyes landed immediately on Tsuna. He could feel the piercing gaze of the grinning man rove over his body making him shiver slightly.

"Hello little Vongola…are you excited to see me?" Mukuro smiled wider at Tsuna's lack of response. He stepped closer to the small boy before brushing a stray lock behind the boy's red tinged ear.

"You know you would look marvelous with pierced ears…" Mukuro leaned so close that his breath ghosted the shell of the child's ear. Tsuna stiffened and pushed the man back a little.

"What is it you want Mukuro…" Tsuna gave a cautious look to the older man. This caused Mukuro's ever permanent grin to grow. Tilting the tiny boy's chin up, he leaned in once again so their lips nearly brushed.

"Mmm…you know what I want Tsunayoshi…I have said it many times…I want possession of your body…only this time I also want your heart and soul attached." Tsuna shivered at the words, not knowing exactly what Mukuro meant. He had a slight inkling though and he didn't like what it told him.

Tsuna felt very breathless in the man's presence, a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Y-you…are acting weirder then usual…Mukuro…" Tsuna breathed the man's name in his honey sweet voice causing a glint to enter Mukuro's eyes. Tsuna struggled to stop trembling when a frown twisted Mukuro's lips.

"It appears our time together is almost up little Vongola…Remember…I will posses you…" The man was gone in a cloud of smoke replaced by Chrome. Tsuna's knees buckled beneath him making the girl rush to his side. Why was it that no matter how powerful he grew, the illusionist could still make him tremble like a leaf when he appeared? It wasn't fair! He brushed away Chromes worries telling her he was fine and that it wasn't anything just shock.

"I'm fine Chrome-chan…Mukuro just shook me up a bit…" He laughed slightly so she would think he wasn't lying, she didn't buy it. He stood on weak legs and told Chrome she should get ready for the party.

"But Boss…" He waved her off and gave her his best smile making her blush. He really needed to be alone, not that he minded the girl. It was the other person she harbored in her small body.

"We can talk later…right now you need to get ready…" His caramel eyes and trusting smile convinced her to leave, albeit with reluctance. When she had left he threw himself onto his bed and groaned into his pillows, life sucked. He turned himself over so he was staring up to the canopy of his bed. His brow furrowed in thought, did he do something wrong in a past life to deserve the hell his life was putting him through? He didn't understand when his life had become so messed up, it was driving him insane.

He contemplated solid confinement, but figured his guardians would find him and break him out no matter how he would protest.

Was it too much to ask to keep what little sanity he had? He would have liked to remain a naïve virgin till he found a nice girl, but he knew that was impossible.

Reborn was more than angry now; he hadn't been able to find his student that had somehow managed to escape him. It ticked him off that his _student_ was out smarting _him_. He had run into Bianchi many times, but the woman seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. He had the feeling she had heard them, since she shared Gokudera's room which was right next to Tsuna's.

He didn't have the time to speak with her as the party was about to start and Tsuna was no where to be found.

Deciding it was best to go back to the boy's room and find clues on the boy's possible whereabouts. He opened the door only to find the boy changed and sprawled out on the large bed. Reborn closed the door behind him and nearly throttled the boy.

Tsuna barely gave a response, refusing to acknowledge his tutor.

"What the hell were you thinking? Disappearing right before a very important party?" The arcobaleno didn't even hide his rage, being that pissed. Tsuna's caramel eyes locked on him, glaring at him.

"I could ask the same question, what were _you _thinking? I really don't want to see you at the moment…" Something pinched inside the hit man, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt and regret. He really had fucked up. Reborn sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Look, Tsuna…I am a hit man…lovers are the only thing we are aloud to have…Bianchi knows this…though she refuses to accept it." Tsuna still didn't look at the home tutor, far too angry with him.

"And that gives you the right to fuck anyone and cause emotional distraught when you're done? Bianchi also knew she could and would face anything to be at your side, she is an assassin as well. Or have you forgotten?" Tsuna sat up and glared at the man.

"No, I haven't forgotten…but my duty lies with the Vongola and you…what she wants I can't give…I am not one who can abandon all I have worked for to love someone…The person that will bring my down fall will also be the one I hand my heart to and they must be able to understand my duty is sacred to me…" Tsuna's eyes softened at Reborn's words, finally understanding how painful it must be to live the life of an assassin.

"What Bianchi wants is a life I can't give her, with the constant attention and devotion she deserves…" Tsuna felt his intuition alert him to the uncharacteristic emotions Reborn was allowing him to see. This wasn't the same annoying and demonic teacher he knew, this was a human being. It wasn't until now Tsuna realized how heavy Reborn's burden was.

"Why can't she decide that for herself? Why do you have to do it in such a hurtful way others will understand?" Reborn looked straight at the boy, making him shiver.

"I know Bianchi and that she would conform to fit my wishes, but that isn't what I want or need…I already have someone I want to give my life and heart to…It wasn't until recently did I realize this person had captured me and I became unbearably weak around this person…I even tried to deny it over and over telling myself it wasn't an option and that I could never be with them, but I found I was making excuses and lying to myself." Tsuna was floored by the man's confession, feeling absolutely awed by the person that had captured the hit man's heart. Who ever it was must be very beautiful, powerful and almost god like. Tsuna was creating a very extravagant image of the person.

"Who is the person who was able to make you fall in love, who ever she is she would have to be very beautiful and powerful…does she have long hair? What does she look like?" Tsuna crawling over to sit in front of Reborn like a curious child. Reborn looked stunned for a moment, surprised at the extent of his student's idiocy.

"Your so dumb sometimes dame-Tsuna…yes _he _does have long hair…and very large eyes, a lot of people mistake him for a very pretty petite girl…He is powerful, but also an idiot. And he is very naïve and clumsy, and I sometimes wonder how he can be so stupid and smart all at once…" Tsuna stared at Reborn with innocent eyes, still not understanding who the man was speaking of.

"Have I met the person?" Tsuna asked furrowing his brow in a cute pout, the person sounded very familiar. Reborn leaned close to Tsuna and tilted the boy's chin up.

"I would assume you would know yourself…" Tsuna's eyes widened, but anything he was about to say was cut off by Reborn's lips. He felt shock and a tiny bit of pride at the hit man's confession that he had been the one to capture his tutor's attention and affection. He couldn't resist as he was pushed down so he was beneath the lean build of the home tutor.

Reborn's nimble tongue coaxed his own smaller one to participate, he couldn't resist. His back arched as Reborn brushed the sensitive skin on his hip when his fingers slipped under Tsuna's shirt.

A gasp escaped the small boy when a thumb ran over his nipples causing a heat inside him to stir, something he was unfamiliar with. He moaned into the man's mouth when Reborn continued to assault the tiny pink buds causing them to harden.

Another large hand slipped beneath the small of Tsuna's back, running the talented fingers up and down his spine.

Tsuna pulled away breathless and panting as Reborn's knowing fingers pushed all his buttons making him arch his further back into the touch.

His lack of experience made it easy for Reborn to manipulate him. Any thoughts about Bianchi and the party being held in his name were wiped clean. Reborn grinned at his student's cloudy eyes and mews of pleasure. It wasn't until a knock on the door and the voice of Iemetsu were they reminded of the party below. Tsuna whimpered when Reborn pulled away feeling an unknown incomplete feeling.

"Shit…" He heard Reborn curse and he himself felt the same way with uncomfortable erection between his thighs.

The man immediately straightened himself and went to the door and opened it for Iemetsu who was grinning almost knowingly. "What is it?" Reborn nearly growled at the puzzled Iemetsu.

"Tsuna's guests are arriving…" Iemetsu said looking Reborn over for a moment.

"He'll be down in a minute; he has a slight fever…" Iemetsu immediately showed worry and tried to pass Reborn who didn't let the blonde in.

"I think it best if you go down and make sure everything keeps going smoothly, I'll make sure to send him your regards. I'll take care of things here." Iemetsu was reluctant to leave his cute 'sick' son, but nodded trusting Reborn. The man left and Reborn shut the door after him. Tsuna was looking extremely embarrassed due to the small bulge in his slacks.

"Take a cold shower and get redressed." Reborn ordered and Tsuna immediately hopped to it. Reborn felt his own hard on and knew he would have to suffer for the rest of the night until he could get his own icy shower. He hated the gods of fate.

The party was nearing an end and Tsuna had spoken to every boss, heir and right hand man there. His own right hand was at his side glaring at almost everyone, but fawning over his own boss. Chrome was shyly greeting people, but remained at Tsuna's side more for her own comfort. Yamamoto looked as he always did, but something told Tsuna the man was on constant alert behind his grin.

Tsuna still couldn't believe he had his first erection at the hands of his teacher, and also his first cold shower. He tried to think about other things, but it continued to haunt his thoughts.

"Tsuna…are you okay?" Yamamoto was practically on top of Tsuna with a worried expression clouding his normally cheery features. Tsuna blushed lightly, and told the boy he was fine. Yamamoto didn't buy it.

After the party was over and all the guests had left Yamamoto took Tsuna's hand and dragged him away. Tsuna was too stunned by the baseball player's actions to struggle. It wasn't until they were in guardian's room did Tsuna do anything.

"Yamamoto-kun, I am fine…I just had a slight fever…" Tsuna smiled trying to persuade the baseball player to stop fussing. Yamamoto didn't listen and continued to rummage through a small bag he had.

It seemed he found what he was looking for in a brown bottle. Grabbing a small cup Yamamoto poured a good amount of the coppery liquid. He handed the cup to Tsuna who smelled the rancid stuff and declined it. Yamamoto furrowed his brow obvious disapproval. Tsuna scratched his cheek thinking the older boy had given up, but the rain guardian downed the cup himself and pressed his mouth against Tsuna's.

Tsuna gasped allowing the disgusting medicine to enter his mouth. He instinctively swallowed to get the taste out of his mouth.

Yamamoto pulled back with a grin.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Tsuna just glared at the boy before the effects of the medicine began. Tsuna became slightly tipsy, extremely light weight to alcohol and the medicine had forty percent in it. Yamamoto caught the slightly drunk boy as he stumbled to his feet.

"Easy Tsuna…" Yamamoto laughed nervously. Tsuna looked up at his friend, eyes glued to the boys grinning lips. Letting himself lean fully on the taller boy, he kissed Yamamoto in his inebriated state. Yamamoto became stiff as his very drunk and very cute friend began trying to molest him. Tsuna was getting frustrated at the difference in height and gave a shove knocking them both to the floor where he crawled onto Yamamoto and straddled him.

The baseball star was blushing like mad as his friend crawled further up grinding his small hips unknowingly against the larger boy's groin. Yamamoto gasped at the sensation between his legs as Tsuna was giving him an erection like he never had. Of course Yamamoto was no stranger to masturbation, being very friendly with his hand, but the feel of the other was too much. Tsuna didn't give Yamamoto a chance to protest immediately covering the parted mouth and giving sloppy drunk kisses and running his small soft hands along the toned chest beneath the dress shirt.

Just as the baseball player's vision began to become hazy Tsuna passed out. Yamamoto couldn't help the disappointment and relief.

Standing up awkwardly with Tsuna in his arms he sighed loudly, he would be needing a cold shower and a visit from his right hand tonight.

Ha ha ha ha! I am _such_ a bitch ain't I? (laughs insanely) Vote! If you want a completed sex scene! Fan art submissions will also increase the length of the deadline to chapter 15 and ten extra votes for each submission. I am very desperate to shake up the poll!

1827- 32

182769- 23

8027- 20

X27- 14

R27- 7

9627(69) - 2

5927- 2

802718- 2

Bel27- 1

6927- 1

R1827- 1

182796- 1

Fan Art submissions can be submitted in the form of a URL in a comment or to my friend at themaxman . Deviantart . com (remove spaces) or my LJ account PsychoTGirl till next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

He was once again in the old building with the black mist. He went down the familiar halls of the building going into the dark room where the man sat, though it wasn't his mirror image. It was a man who looked a lot like him, but was definitely not.

The light gold almost blonde hair and honey colored eyes told him this man was Vongola Primo. He took a hesitant step toward the man.

"Giotto…san…?" The man's gaze felt piercing as it fell on him. A grin formed on the man's lips.

"So…you are Sawada Tsunayoshi… tell me what is it you seek?" Giotto leaned back in the throne like chair. His brow knitted, not fully understanding the words. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Looking down with a frown twisting his lips, he had nothing in particular he wanted other than the safety and well being of all his friends and family. Swallowing thickly he found even when he tried to speak he couldn't, he didn't have a voice.

He could feel the heavy gaze, but n matter how he tried no sounds came.

"Cat got your tongue?" The man queried with an eyebrow raised. He couldn't look at the man, but nodded. He heard a chuckle and snapped his head up to find the Vongola primo laughing at him. This ticked him off, but he remained rooted.

"That is because you are unsure of your own desires, are you not?" The man grinned as he rested his head in his hand. He stared at the man with wide eyes trying to figure out how he knew. Giotto stood and walked toward him. He tilted his chin up so their eyes met, caramel meeting honey in a contest of wills. 

Tsuna shivered as he stared into the lighter eyes of the man in front of him. His heart began to race and his mouth became dry. They were powerful steel willed eyes.

"You have never killed another man, your hands are still clean…yet your eyes…they have seen much in their youth…" Tsuna could barely breathe, how was this man reading him like a book? He wanted to push the man away, to run far away. The eyes of the older man softened, but still held an edge. 

"You will face many things, it is wise if you do not return to your homeland…you doubt your own strength…If I speak the truth, remain in Italy as that would be the wisest choice for yourself…" Giotto spoke near the boy's lips as he inspected the boy closely.

"No…I…what about my friends? They will want to go home…" He had finally found his voice. The man's gaze didn't waver.

"I said nothing of your companions remaining; I spoke of only you, Vongola decimo…" Tsuna stiffened at the words, stay in Italy? The hard honey eyes spoke of years of experience. Tsuna looked down at the cement floor his dreamscape had provided.

"Your friends, I have seen them as well…They are strong, but they neither have taken another's life, only the one named Mukuro has done the deed…" Giotto knew a lot about him, yet he knew practically nothing of the man. 

"Have you discovered what you desire?" Tsuna's eyes looked up to the man, he nodded. Looking down he fiddled with the hem of his night shirt. Swallowing thickly, he spoke to the taller man.

"I want to protect those I hold dear…I don't want the same future I saw; I want one where we can all be together and alive…" Giotto's eyes became softer and he smiled. The boy looked like a small feminine (not that he wasn't) version of himself. Brushing away the long bangs that resembled his own, he spoke softly to the child.

"Then you must work and strive for it, mold your own future with your hands…" Tsuna stared at the man wondering how exactly he was supposed to do such a thing. He wasn't powerful enough to mess with fate.

"Tsunayoshi, if you believe you can become strong, you will achieve your desires…but if you tell yourself you are weak, you will die…" Tsuna's eyes became wide, it made sense and at the same time confused him. 

"I will grant you the full power of the dying will flame, but you must hone it and train your skills…become a man who can surpass the previous bosses…you are my reincarnate after all…" He was frozen, having never expected such words.

_Tsuna stared at the Vongola ring in his hand, such a small thing, yet so powerful and deadly. His fingers closed around the object. He would do what ever it took to become stronger, to protect those he cared for. He stood and dusted himself off, slipping the ring back on his finger. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to head back to his room, but wound up in front of the ninth's office. Timoteo had returned the night before and Tsuna found himself wanting to speak with the man since his dream. He had his chance, so he took it and knocked on the door._

"_You may enter…" The voice sounded harsher than he remembered, but he pushed the door open and entered. He shut the door behind him; he felt the old man's gaze land on him._

"_Tsunayoshi? To what do I owe this pleasure?" The gentle smile calmed him slightly, but he was still slightly on edge as he took a seat directly in front of the Ninth. _

"_I wanted to speak with you about some thing…I…I would like it if my personal return to Japan was delayed…I want to stay and further continue my training here…I don't feel like I have really made progress." Timoteo stared at the boy, slightly surprised by the request._

"_I see…I will do as you request if you truly feel that way." Tsuna nodded. "Though there will be one condition to your stay, you will work with the Varia as one of them and take any mission Xanxus gives you." This made Tsuna stiffen and rethink his decision, but the memory of his dream caused him to agree. The Ninth hadn't expected the immediate answer, but nodded. He didn't really want to make Tsuna do this, but the boy needed to see the darker side of the mafia and the Varia was best suited to show it to him._

"_I will change your return time to six month from now, April." Tsuna thanked the Ninth before leaving. Timoteo watched as his heir left, he then turned his gaze to where the boy had sat. He sighed feeling frustrated, he hated the position he had put the boy in. Giving a last glance to the door he began dialing a familiar number._

_Tsuna was sprawled out on his bed staring once more at the fabric of his canopy. There was a knock at the door, but he didn't acknowledge it. The person opened the door revealing it to be Reborn._

"_Are you packed Dame-Tsuna? Our flight leaves early again…" Tsuna felt the slight dip of the mattress as the hit man sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Yes…But I am not leaving with the others…" Reborn raised an eyebrow at the statement._

"_What do you mean? I made all our flight arrangements…"_

"_Yeah, but I spoke with the Ninth…I am leaving in April…I want to stay and train here…" Reborn raised an eyebrow before nodding consensually. Tsuna looked at the man almost expectantly._

"_You're going to change your own flight schedule…aren't you?" Reborn once again nodded, turning to the boy._

"_Not only mine, Colonello and Lal Mirch's as well…They were going to return with us, but at this information they'll wish to stay and help train you…" Tsuna sighed, he would need t tell the man._

"_There is more I need to tell you; starting tomorrow I'll be working for Xanxus, for the Varia…" Reborn's eyes snapped to the boy, narrowing slightly._

"_Who made that decision?" there was a pregnant pause before Tsuna answered. He sat up and looked straight at Reborn._

"_The Ninth made the decision and I agreed; I am to move my things tonight when one of the members gets me…" There was a knock on the door emphasizing Tsuna's words; Squalo was the one to enter this time._

"_Oi brat! Time to go…" The silver haired swordsman seemed far from pleased that Tsuna would be spending six months in their care. "The ninth also wants to speak with the Arcobaleno." The man jerked his thumb towards Reborn, who nodded and left to do as was requested._

_Tsuna grabbed his duffle bag and followed the assassin._

_As the traveled further down the halls, the scenery seemed to become bleaker and dark. Squalo flung a door open, revealing a room with two beds in a significantly smaller room compared to his other one. Lussuria was lying on one of the beds reading a women's vogue, not even glancing at them._

"_Moue! Squalo-chan there is a thing called knocking." Lussuria finally turned his shaded gaze on them, but seemed stunned to see the very cute boy with Squalo. The flamboyant martial artist sprung to his feet and glomped the drastically smaller boy._

"_So cute!" He shouted as Tsuna tried to struggle out of the man's arms, he thanked Squalo when the man ripped the queer off him. Not that he had a problem with gay people, only when they were suffocating him._

"_Squalo-chan that's not nice! I was greeting my new room mate!" Tsuna stared at the pouting man, feeling a chill run up his spine. Squalo ignored the man and turned to him, handing him a piece of paper. It was a list of things he had to do and when._

"_The ninth only makes us eat in together when someone is here, so from this point on you fix your own meals like the rest of us (Except Xanxus who can't work anything from this era) and get up at the same time we do…you'll be treated exactly how the rest of us are treated. Don't expect help from others." With this said he left Tsuna alone with the very creepy ostentatious Varia man._

_Tsuna set down his things and sat on the empty bed. "Here, this is for you." Tsuna looked to the man holding the very familiar black leather trench coat of the Varia; it was two sizes too big. Lussuria noticed the difference in size and smiled._

"_This is the smallest size, excluding Marmon-chan's old ones, but those wouldn't fit…" Tsuna took the coat and gloves he was handed, Lussuria also tossed him a pair of black lace up boots that reached his knee if he were wearing them. This seemed too crazy._

"_We have to wear these, their easy to clean and go with almost anything!" Tsuna sighed smiled at the man, thanking him for giving the required items that were all at least one size too big._

"_No problem, cutie! Night!" The lights went out before Tsuna could say a word; he sighed and closed his eyes willing his own sleep to take him._

_Tsuna woke up at four in the morning hearing some one getting up and walking around, he covered his eyes when he saw what it was. Lussuria was stark naked (his eyes burned) and shuffling around the room getting dressed to Tsuna's relief. Yawning and stretching he stood up and began changing himself, he paused when he felt someone staring at him. He turned to Lussuria who was sitting on his own bed with a grin as he watched Tsuna dress. The boy felt very disturbed and quickly dressed in black jeans, black wide beater and black socks. Even his boxers were black. He stared at the uniform for a moment before shrugging on the hooded custom Varia jacket and pulled on the boots over his jeans._

_Tsuna tied his hair in a braid as he followed Lussuria; the man was leading him to the main Varia's personal kitchen. Bel was the only other one up, the prince's grin widened when he saw Tsuna in the Varia uniform._

"_So it was true, the princess is joining us…" Tsuna growled when the blonde laughed, before grabbing the cup of coffee Lussuria handed him._

"_Awe, I think he is cute! Tsuna-chan what do you want for breakfast?" Tsuna shrugged and continued sipping the bitter drink in his hands, he needed caffeine. "Then I'll make a surprise!" Tsuna glanced to the man who acted more female than male, he really didn't seem like the man he had seen fight Ryohei. He looked like an overly chipper morning person. Tsuna groaned quietly when the green haired man began to hum loudly as he cooked. How the man could be so perky at four in the morning would forever remain a mystery._

_Marmon was the next to enter, calculating his gross income as he did. The Arcobaleno seemed to only notice him when he sat directly in front of him and next to bell at the rectangular table._

"_Let me guess, the hot head is the last to wake up?" Lussuria laughed at the nickname Tsuna gave Xanxus, but he received affirmative answers from all three men. At least that was one thing he could tolerate. A plate of eggs was placed in front of all of them. Lussuria was smiling at his smiling handiwork. Tsuna poked at the smiling breakfast in front of him, it was a little disturbing. Bel and Marmon were already eating as the cook sat down to his own plate. Tsuna ate his own food and found it tasted very good, which was kind of surprising. Maybe this wouldn't be as horrible as he had imagined. _

_Tsuna nearly choked seeing Squalo's bed head. He had to stifle his laughter; Squalo looked nothing like the man he had once feared. The silver locks were mussed and sticking up all over the place. Even though the man's hair had been cut to the length he had worn in his school days, it still was messed up. The others acted like it was a common occurrence, and Tsuna couldn't help but imagine what it must have looked like when the swordsman's hair was still long. He covered his mouth to hide his grin._

_Squalo sat down with a mug of coffee only and took occasional swigs of the black liquid every so often._

_It was an hour before Xanxus finally joined them and in that time Levi had come in and Tsuna realized the Varia acted very normal when it came to morning rituals. That is until their boss woke up. _

_Tsuna finished his coffee and breakfast, cleaning his own plate when the scarred man came in looking nothing remotely related to a morning person. His scowl was firm and his gaze was distant as he went straight to pouring himself a cup of coffee and downing it in one swig before pouring another. He only noticed Tsuna after his third cup and only gave a grunt of acknowledgement._

_Another hour passed before anyone spoke, Xanxus was the one to break the silence._

"_Here is the list of missions for the day…I'll kill the first person who complains…" Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he was handed one of the sheets. It had him tagging along with the two people he least wanted to be around, Bel and Xanxus._

_Okay this sucked._

_1827- 37_

_8027- 26_

_182769- 25_

_X27- 15_

_R27- 7_

_9627(69) - 2_

_5927- 2_

_802718- 2_

_R1827- 2_

_182796- 1_

_Bel27- 1_

_6927- 1_

_For those unavailable to produce Fanart, fan fictions are accepted in order to increase votes! Though fanfics are half the points! 5 votes per chapter of submitted fan fictions and 10 votes per fan art Submission! (uke Tsuna preferred) Go to my profile to find a link to my LJ and My friend Max's DA account where she can receive fan art submissions if you have an account there…be careful she might bite…XD till next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

He was worn-out mentally and physically by the time the sun was setting. It had so far been a week since his friends had left and he joined the Varia on their missions. Today he had been tagging along with Squalo, and Tsuna discovered the man had ADHD. Tsuna had yet to get an assignment that required killing, but then again most people surrendered the moment they realized the Varia was after them. He had been forced to leave people half dead and looking nothing resembling human, but still alive. Most of their victims were either hospitalized or died after they were long gone, at least he figured.

Over the last few days Tsuna had become accustomed to Lussuria and the other Varia members along with all their quirks and odd habits. Like Xanxus slamming three cups of black coffee to become fully aware, the man was a caffeine addict. The Varia leader also enjoyed a smoke after meals and missions, preferring Marlboro lights.

Marmon had a tendency to smother his food in Tabasco sauce and liked most anything with the sauce on it. Lussuria loved cooking different cuisines everyday and acting like a housewife much to his amusement. Squalo had a bad habit of getting on Xanxus nerves all the time and getting something thrown at him. The swordsman also was impossibly hyper, even when asleep. The psychotic prince preferred his food on the rare side where Levi had a weird fondness for burnt food.

Tsuna himself was currently eating his food and watching as the fully Marmon drowned his own food in hot sauce. Levi was blackening his meal on the stove while Squalo ate at a rapid pace. Lussuria was giggling and playing with Tsuna's hair while said boy ate. Tsuna had found himself quickly accustomed to the daily habits.

Xanxus was enjoying a cigarette and beer. Another thing Tsuna had discovered, most drinks (except those that required refrigeration) in Europe were served room temperature, much to his distaste. He liked his drinks cold, except when they were supposed to be hot. Back in Namimori iced coffee was a popular drink while in Italy it was rare to come across.

Tsuna finished his food just as Lussuria started braiding his hair; the gay martial artist had taken up the habit of fawning of the adorable Vongola heir. Xanxus threw a stack of paper on the table before any one could leave, it was tomorrows mission assignments. Squalo was the first to grab one of the sheets, looking it over with his grey eyes.

Tsuna took one for him self and twitched slightly seeing he would be with Bel (and Marmon) for the entire day. Not much had happened with Xanxus or the prince to Tsuna's relief, but he knew this peace wouldn't last as fate loved to mess with him. Belphegor was grinning wider than usual making Tsuna look the paper in his hands over again, his caramel eyes darkened slightly at what he saw. Tomorrow he was being sent on a strictly killing mission, the paper stated no survivors were to be left. They were silencing a group of traitors that had leaked confidential information of an allied family. Tsuna wasn't looking forward to the next day.

* * *

His amber eyes hid the slight pity he felt for the begging man in front of him, but then he remembered the information he received about the experiments this man had conducted on his own men and children. The little pity he had was lost as he grabbed the man's throat with his flame engulfed hand, causing the man to scream as his throat was burned. With out even any more hesitation Tsuna slammed the man against the cement floor of the warehouse with all his strength; blood splattered out of the man's bashed head and broken body. Turning his gaze onto the cowering child in the corner, he hesitated. Before he could move the head of the boy tumbled to the floor with a small spray of blood.

Tsuna felt his stomach lurch as he turned to a frowning Bel.

"He would have eventually died in a far more gruesome manner…" Marmon spoke as he examined the body. "The experiments preformed on him would have made his bones grow too fast and tear out of his skin…he wouldn't have seen puberty…" Tsuna noticed even Bel looked minutely disturbed slightly by the fact. "It was more humane killing him now." Tsuna swallowed the bile rising in his throat; it was sick what they had done here. It paled in comparison to what they themselves had done in their massacre. He hid all the emotions bubbling inside of him in which anger was the most prominent of them. How could someone do something so sick? He remembered Ken and Chigusa; they had gone through similar cruel treatment. This made Tsuna fully understand the hate they held for the mafia. Mukuro hated their world for similar reasons when he had first met the man. Bel kicked the corpse of the man Tsuna had killed; he was the person who was responsible for the whole fiasco. Tsuna stared at the unidentifiable corpse with a look of disgust and contempt as he left his dying will mode.

"Are there any more survivors?" Bel asked the Arcobaleno who responded with a shake of his head.

"There is no living presence in the vicinity, everything is dead." Tsuna nodded trying to holding himself together in front of the two. Bel noticed the distant look in the small boy's eyes.

* * *

Tsuna stared at his two hands; he could still see the blood that had covered them. He had scrubbed himself thoroughly, but to him the stains wouldn't fade. Lussuria had his eyes on the petite boy who had started to unconsciously tremble. It had been the first time he had ever killed anything, and it was a human. The boy had never even squashed bugs like children normally did; he had been taught by Nana that every life no matter how small was still a life. It still shook him when he thought about what he had done and seen.

Yes he had been forced to fight for his life before, but he had never killed or seen someone killed.

This was the world he now lived in, filled with blood and death.

He didn't eat anything that night, his stomach was too unsettled.

Tsuna found he was unable to sleep either that night. Sighing softly he looked down at his watch and found it to be three in the morning, an hour before anyone else woke up. Tsuna stood and peeled off his night shirt and changed into clothes. He was wearing gray and black, his outfit consisted of: wife-beater, baggy jeans, Varia knee high boots and Varia jacket. He stared at the collar and wrist bands before putting them on along with a black cord necklace with a red eyed dragon pendant on it. These items though small eased him, he now knew why they calmed him when he wore them; they reminded him of his friends. More specifically Gokudera because he had packed the items that gave him minimal comfort.

He left his jacket partially open and tied his hair into a messy half bun to keep the longer strands out of his way. His long bangs still covered his eyes, which had slightly noticeable dark circles beneath them.

Tsuna slipped quietly out of the room with the snoring Lussuria and into the living room/ kitchen. The coffee maker had already brewed a fresh batch of which Tsuna drank four cups, rivaling Xanxus in the amount he was able to down. He felt jittery and numb as he sipped on his fifth cup, but is was better than what he had been feeling not long before. He looked up at the clock and found it had only been twelve minutes since he had last checked it.

He thought about numerous things to pass the time, but it didn't go by fast enough. Sighing he placed his head in his hands feeling tired even with the amount of caffeine he had consumed.

A certain blonde pulled him away from his thoughts as he sat in front of Tsuna. The grin seemed to mock him, but he held back the emotions it brought stirred in him.

"You look like hell…" The prince's comment was ignored. Tsuna didn't even look up at the boy; too busy forcing back his headache. Why did the acclaimed genius like annoying him so much? Tsuna didn't know and at this point no longer gave a damn; he just wanted the throbbing pain to disappear.

Bel stared at the boy across from him before widening his grin. Tsuna didn't expect it, but before he knew it he was lip locked with the prince who was leaning across the table. His headache faded due to his distraction. Prince the ripper grinned into the kiss before slipping his tongue into the small honey sweet mouth of Tsuna's. Before Tsuna could pull back a hand was tangled in his feather soft hair keeping him in place.

Finally able to shove the boy away Tsuna gasped for air, touching his swollen pink lips before glaring at the all too pleased grinning boy.

"A prince has to have a princess." It was the only thing Bel said in an attempt to explain his actions. It only pissed Tsuna off more. Bel moved from his seat across from the brunette to a seat beside the boy where he had better reach. Tsuna gritted his teeth and clenched the coffee cup, nearly shattering it as he felt a hand slip up and down his back before stopping to fiddle with the stray strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

"Would you stop it?" Tsuna snapped to the boy next to him who grinned wider. Bel whispered a 'no' in Tsuna's ear making him shiver as the breath tickled his neck; he hated the blonde more and more. Tsuna smacked away the hand that was invading his personal space, but it just returned with vengeance. After a few more futile attempts Tsuna gave up, not really up to giving a fight. Bel's grin widened when Tsuna stopped his attempts at knocking away the prince's hand.

"You're a persistent annoyance you know…?" Bel nodded before leaning in and nipping the boy's ear making him jump. Lussuria's tiny squeal caused the two boys to snap their heads in his direction. The martial artist had his hands covering his blushing cheeks as he awed at the scene he had walked in on. Bel grinned at the blush that colored Tsuna's cheeks; he made the boy blush brighter when he licked the side of his neck before pulling away. Tsuna smacked the laughing teens arm while glaring indignantly. He had definitely overestimated the genius. Lussuria was giggling like a fan girl before finally starting to breakfast.

Marmon walked in to see a blushing pissed of Vongola heir, giggling Lussuria and a smug looking Prince. It only took a second for the Arcobaleno to come to the correct assumption of what had happened. Viper took a seat on the other side of Tsuna, grabbing his bottle of Tabasco from fridge as he did.

"You really shouldn't be doing stupid things this early, Bel." The teen shrugged and continued grinning. Rice omelets were set in front of the three at the table and Lussuria sat down to his own plate. Tsuna ate his slowly, though his empty stomach was between being queasy and forcing the boy to eat faster. One again Marmon was pouring the pepper sauce all over his food and Lussuria was eating like a woman, delicately. Squalo joined them and Lussuria refused to fix the swordsman anything unless he asked in a pleasant manner which made snort in amusement.

Tsuna's mind was still in turmoil over the previous mission, but he forced himself to remember why he this. He needed to protect his friends, the same ones that would slip if they found out what their precious Tsuna was going through.

Tsuna found himself wondering what they were doing at the moment.

* * *

Gokudera growled as he sucked on the lit nicotine stick, he had lost count on what number this was. Yamamoto didn't even attempt to stop the dynamite specialist like he normally did when Tsuna was around, the boy wasn't around so there was no reason for him to make the other teen stub it out because he didn't care if he caught the second hand smoke. Instead Yamamoto was staring off in the distance, after a moment he turned to Gokudera with curiosity in his eyes.

"Do those really do anything?" Gokudera glared at the baseball player for a moment before responding.

"Yeah." It was a simple answer, but it satisfied the teen. Yamamoto leaned back thinking if he should ask the boy if he could try one, but an image of Tsuna with a disapproving look came into his mind. The boy would be angry if he found Yamamoto had picked up the bad habits of the silver haired teen. Gokudera had cut his nicotine intake when Tsuna was with them out of worry for the small boy's health, but now nothing kept him from in taking massive amounts now.

"Tsuna will be upset if you become sick while he is gone due to the amount you're smoking…" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, before stubbing out his cigarette and leaning back. Both boys were no longer as chipper without Tsuna, Hibari had even become easier to rattle now a days. The prefect had increased the amount of victims from 2-3 a day to ten on a good day.

The new nurse was rattled with patients, already three previous one had quit out of fear for the president of the discipline committee. Even Kuskabe, the vice president, was twitchy around Hibari.

Lambo and Ipin, who were recently enrolled in Namimori's elementary section, were also dramatically affected by Tsuna's absence. The two had become drawn into their own little word and had become quiet; they had become the complete opposite of their normal loud rambunctious selves. They barely drew any attention to themselves, only speaking when spoken to.

Fuuta who was normally the quiet, calm type was getting into trouble almost daily now. Teachers were complaining about his lack of attention and blatant refusal to participate in class activities.

When Yamamoto and Gokudera visited the Sawada residence it was disturbingly quiet compared to the usual loud sounds of laughter and shouting. Bianchi had also returned instead of staying when Reborn revealed he and Tsuna would be staying to continue training.

The normally destructive woman barely touched a cooking utensil anymore. It was surprising how much everyone had come to depend on their sky, and now that it was hidden by dark clouds everything seemed to loose luster and life.

"Oi! What's all the moping for? Did someone die?" Both boys' gazes snapped to the grinning blonde that was Sawada Iemetsu. The two were stunned to see the man who still claimed to be a construction worker when around his wife.

"Are you depressed my cute son isn't here?" The man's hearty laugh brought them back from their shock. Gokudera glared slightly at the man who ruffled his hair. "That's no good, I'll make you guys forget your boredom…" The man's face suddenly became stern and somber. "I'll be training you guys as my son's guardians on the ninth's request, though I would rather make certain my cute son is okay in the Varia's care." Both boys stiffened, The Varia? Iemetsu laughed and scratched his cheek, well he blew it. He hadn't known they hadn't known where his son was.

"What do you mean he is in the Varia's care?!" Gokudera sputtered with rage and shock clouding his eyes. Iemetsu laughed and waved the boy off.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about that, after you train." The boys got a bad feeling from the grin the blonde was sporting.

This was going to be one hell of six months.

* * *

Once again he was standing over a corpse, this time it was burned beyond identification. It didn't even look remotely human. The skin was had melted off the bones making it look like a melted wax figure. Tsuna nudged it with his foot to make sure it was dead; there were times when skin was melted off and the victim severely torched, but still alive.

He sighed before returning to where he had last seen the Varia leader.

"Oi, runt did you get him?" Tsuna nodded and tossed the slightly singed duffle bag to the scarred man. Their recent victim had stolen a good amount of cash from the Gwenivier family that was allied with the Vongola. It was rare they had to deal with cases directly affecting the Vongola, only idiots and even braver idiots messed with their family. It was well known that as soon as you crossed Vongola your head was wanted by the Varia and that was a death sentence no one could escape. You sealed your own fate when you messed with Vongola.

Xanxus opened the bag making sure all the stolen money was there, when the man was certain it was he turned his eyes on to the boy. He couldn't get over how much the boy looked like a small female version of Vongola primo, his hair was even lightening as it grew out into Giotto's style. The large caramel landed on Xanxus, waiting for the man to give an order.

"We're leaving." Xanxus wouldn't say it, but in the month Tsuna had been working under him his pride had grown for the boy who was under his care. Tsuna no longer flinched when given the order to kill, but instead went into dying will mode which he no longer needed pills to go into. Tsuna had matured and become known as the deadly seductress of the Varia, because when the victims saw him they were paralyzed by the boy's amazingly delicate features and beauty. Almost all missions had become easy due to the boys unconscious luring victims to their death. Rumors spread about the 'fiery succubus' of the Varia. To the mafia world Tsuna was made into a terrible demon with magnificent and enticing beauty.

Words from the few who survived had many desperate to catch a glimpse of the boy. Still it was amazing how the boy's appearance only became more stunning. Why the male hormones didn't seem to kick in was a mystery.

Xanxus ruffled the Tsuna's hair; it was the only praise he gave the boy. Tsuna gave a tiny smile; Xanxus wasn't as bad as he had first thought him to be.

They still had the rest of the afternoon to kill since they had gotten their assignment done early; Tsuna was great bait and caught all their targets. The boy himself had no idea of his name in the underworld or his use as a lure, but he didn't seem to care about rumors anyways. The intuition and blood of Vongola had awakened due to Tsuna's will to become stronger, making him the ultimate weapon of the Varia. The assassin quad it self had developed quite a reputation due to the boy, making them the most feared assassins in the underworld.

Xanxus glanced to the boy at his side; there wasn't a trace of fear in the eyes that once held only that emotion. A smirk twisted his lips.

He lead the small boy into a shady bar and grill, only receiving a raised eyebrow. "We're eating." Tsuna shrugged, it figured. When there was no one to work the very modern kitchen at the HQ on the Vongola estate Xanxus ate out.

Most of the time they would dispose of evidence which took a while, but today there was no evidence to dispose of seeing as everything had been burned to a crisp or beyond recognition. Any identification that was on the man had been lost to Tsuna's flames. Occasionally job had them leaving a body specifically for the family of the deceased to find and know their mistake of messing with the Vongola.

Xanxus growled slightly as most of the eyes were on the beautiful boy sitting in front of him, a familiar feeling of jealousy and possessiveness came over him. The deadly aura Xanxus exuded was enough to force people to look away. Yet still Tsuna remained oblivious as he had gotten used to the random spikes of killing intent Xanxus and many other Varia members gave when they were in public with him.

Even Levi had broken someone's arm for staring too long.

Tsuna ordered when a very frightened waitress came to their table, her eyes glued to her note pad as she dared not look up. Xanxus gave the girl his order before allowing her to scurry away.

With in a matter of minutes their orders were delivered making Tsuna look at Xanxus in confusion, didn't it usually take longer for orders to be filled? Tsuna mentally shrugged chalking it up to the fear the scarred man instilled in others.

Tsuna ate his food looking up once in a while to glance at Xanxus.

"The Arcobaleno wants to see you by the way…" Tsuna sighed, Xanxus wasn't the best person to ask to relay messages because he consistently forgot things until days later.

Reborn was likely to be pissed when he finally saw Tsuna.

He would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Just as Tsuna was about to speak, someone screamed.

* * *

Okay here is da list:

Fanart:

http / maru-mar. deviantart .com /art/ 1827-fanart-for-poll-90189863 by Cielo-negro

Fanfics:

www.fanfiction .net /s/4362486/1/TrialofLove by Hoshi2110

_1827- 50_

_8027- 34_

_182769- 26_

_X27- 15_

_R27- 7_

_802718- 3_

_9627(69) - 2_

_5927- 2_

_R1827- 2_

_182796- 1_

_Bel27- 2_

_6927- 1_

Continue voting! Submit fanart and fanfics with the pairing you want! Good luck! Till next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I forgot this

Disclaimer: I forgot this. I don not own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn it is the sole property of Amano Akira and I would not have it any other way…peace!

Chapter Eleven

(Three months later in Japan)

His breath was coming out in shallow desperate gasps, his cotton tee shirt was sticking to his skin and his jeans were stained with dirt and blood. Hibari looked nothing like the normally neat and professionally well kept boy he was. His hair which was usually combed and silky was tangled and in disarray. Dirt and grime covered him from head to toe with random splotches of dried or drying blood, some which was his.

In essence Hibari looked very ragged and beaten, but still calm and collected as he stood in a fighting stance. His eyes showed he was far from defeat.

Iemetsu had to admit he was impressed by the boy named Hibari Kyouya, even more so then when he had first seen the teen.

The blonde was in his orange construction outfit that was now even more of a disgusting hue due to the filth having accumulated on it.

Three months of training had made the prefect significantly deadlier than when they had started training out in the wild, the blonde man had the bruises and scars to prove it.

They had a camp set up not far away with minimal supplies consisting of: two changes of clothes, hunting knives, fresh water canteens, medical supplies and most importantly three large jugs of Sake. (Only Iemetsu found the beverage important)

After a month of training the middle aged man saw the extreme dependence on the metal tonfas the boy carried which was not good, so he confiscated the weapons after defeating the prefect.

Even if Hibari had youth and strength on his side, the experience of Iemetsu trampled him.

The discipline committee president did not like this at all and had become extremely aggressive, resenting the man for confiscating his weapons _and_ beating him. Mukuro hadn't even taken the teen's weapons (figuring he would use Hibari later).

Hibari lunged forward with his hands clenched into fists, prepared to strike the blonde who had the tonfas dangling off his waist. They were gleaming brightly, almost seeming to call for their master.

Iemetsu easily blocked the ebony haired male's strikes, even still they were painful and left large bruises. He could see the brunette had a plan, but he couldn't read what it was. Keeping himself vigilant, Iemetsu was able to catch the sharp knee jerk from striking him in the gut. This kid was good, but not good enough.

Using the boy's leg and recently caught fist, he threw the boy a good distance. It still wasn't enough to keep the prefect down as he had already staggered to his feet and was ready to go again.

Iemetsu grinned and scratched his beard, this kid was exhausting. A glimmer of excitement entered the middle aged man's eyes; he could be just pretty stubborn and tough as well.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bianchi raised an eyebrow as she threw various types of poison cooking at the grinning boy, she couldn't understand the teen. Yamamoto was dodging and diving to avoid the touch of the smoldering cuisine.

A creampuff flying towards his head had him throw himself to the ground, he used fast reflexes to fling his hands in front of him at the very last second to avoid contact with some of the lethal substance below him. His arms shook from the impact, but he didn't dare let them give.

The purple smoke was already burning away the front of his shirt; he didn't want to even think about what would happen if he made direct contact with the bubbling goo beneath him. Taking a deep breath to steady his shaking arms, he shoved away from the ground into a crouch.

The lavender haired beauty didn't spare him a moment to breathe as she kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees and clutch his stomach.

He saw another attack coming from his peripheral vision, it was another swift kick aimed for his head.

Using the strength in his legs, he sprung to his feet. He ignored the pain he felt in his abdomen.

Bianchi grinned at the boy as he had caught her foot within a second from its target, but it quickly twisted into a smirk. She landed a spinning kick intended for his jaw with her free leg. It made sound impact with it goal.

She twisted out of the grip to perform a graceful back flip and land in a crouched position five feet away.

Already Yamamoto could feel the ache that came before swelling. Using his tongue, he checked for missing teeth and found all of them still intact. He inwardly thanked his father for being a calcium freak and always making him drinking milk.

He spat out a mouthful of the coppery substance that was dripping from the corner of his mouth; his cheek had been sliced open by his teeth and his tongue bitten when the painful black boot made contact with his jaw. The wounds stung, but were nothing compared to other injuries he had acquired.

Bianchi was growing bored with the teen's lack of attention; if she were really an enemy he would have been dead.

The female assassin threw an explosive pastry at the boy who barely dodged contact, but couldn't avoid the explosion. She watched as the baseball player went flying and crash landed on the grass quite a few meters away.

They were training in the mountains and deep in the forests in the middle of a clearing near a river bank.

They had been camping out here for months strictly and mercilessly training. They rarely stayed in one place for long though.

Yamamoto now understood what Tsuna had meant when he claimed Reborn to be evil incarnate, Bianchi was the same if not worse. She seemed to enjoy tormenting him; at least it felt like it to the baseball player.

Gokudera's sister had been assigned to be his tutor by Iemetsu, at first Yamamoto was confused as to why she hadn't been paired with the silver haired explosive specialist.

It made more sense to him for Gokudera to get over the fear he held for his sibling.

The answer revealed it self when they had been training together.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were dependant on certain fighting styles. Yamamoto used mainly close range combat where Gokudera used long range as his weapons were still explosive's. They could be targeted and killed with the use of their weaknesses, leaving their best friend and boss exposed. That didn't sit well with anyone. Even Ryohei had been revealed to have many weak points, making the boxer surprised and determined.

Shamal had also been dragged back kicking and screaming (he didn't want to leave 'his' cute Tsuna-chan) to be one of the tutors.

Kyoko and Haru had also made a resolute decision (with slight influence from Bianchi and Iemetsu) to take up self defense classes. Chrome offered her services to help the girls as well as those of her two male companions.

Ken and Chigusa accepted with a little persuasion from Mukuro. What the mist guardian's intentions were, no one yet knew.

They were only sure no harm would come upon the two girls; Chrome would _never_ allow anything to happen to the two bubbly females that had become her close friends.

Yamamoto stared at into the fire as he sat in his memories, it was dark and Bianchi had called it a day not long ago.

She also made him set up the fire and catch their food; she was supposed to teach survival after all. At first the he hated the idea of killing, but he realized it was necessary. Bianchi had refused to bring instant food, only allowing minimal supplies to be brought. She even told him if he wanted to eat he would have to catch his food or take the more risky option of finding vegetation that was edible. Bianchi had also rejected identifying anything for him, wanting him to learn life's necessary course of life.

Everything, though it has a life, will eventually die. Either by claws, hands or other natural forces; they lived in a world of eat or be eaten. The only thing you could do was provide a quick painless death and a prayer for the soul.

Bianchi came back after searching for a hot spring or river. They needed to bathe and wash their clothes; she had found a hot spring nearby and told this to Yamamoto.

The small venison cooking on the make shift roasting spit had her pinning a questioning look on the spiky haired teen.

Normally Yamamoto could only catch small prey like rabbits and pheasants, (which was a little curious) so a deer was a bit of a surprise.

They often moved their camping grounds so it was easier to find food, animals avoided areas that had shown signs of danger.

Some of their previous contemplated camp sights had predators already claiming the land; they knew this from paying attention to their surroundings.

Small creatures would flee making the area where predators roamed eerily silent, tipping them off. On a few occasions when they had first come out Yamamoto had been attacked as he hadn't been paying attention.

The brunette had only known the basics to survival; don't eat suspicious mushrooms, avoid three leaved plants and stick with your group. Boy Scout training wasn't much help when training with the poison scorpion.

The gorgeous assassin had also proved more than once she was not limited to poison cooking when defending herself, she was limber and flexible providing her with the skill of using her own body as a weapon in itself.

Yamamoto was more or less forced to learn how to make his body just as flexible and fast. His muscles had stretched and pulled making him ache for days, but he noticed the improvement when he trained.

The muscles he had developed for baseball became less bulky, but stronger and more elastic. He had grown three and a half inches after only the first month.

Yamamoto's already lean physic had become slightly more slender and well toned, his tightly woven muscles pulling his skin tighter. He had definitely become more handsome.

He became extremely limber and flexible; his movements becoming faster and fluid while remaining unpredictable. Bianchi was inwardly full of pride for her student; he had improved more than she had hoped in three months.

A smirk found its way onto her lips; she could now raise her expectations for the future. And she would not be disappointed.

Yamamoto shivered feeling the fearsome aura his tutor exuded. He swore he would either be insane or dead by the time she was finished with him.

595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959

His body was aching all over and he knew he would be black and blue the next morning if the pain covering every inch of his body was any indication. It hurt to even breathe!

Gokudera swallowed his complaints and forced his body to stand as he stared at the man assigned to tutor him. He disliked the man, but also held a grudging respect for the assassin.

Lanchia returned the gaze; he was in a laid back fighting position. Gokudera knew though the man was far from laid back or cocky, he was gauging the reaction of his opponent. He was prepared to strike like a coiled serpent waiting for the first move.

The teen had discovered how hard it was to fight when he didn't have his weapons, but he knew he needed to learn how to use close combat and not depend on the explosives. He may be talented with the weapons, but that meant nothing if the person he was fighting was faster than him and skilled in close range fighting. His weapons were handy and worked well, but became of no use when the enemy was constantly within a close range. He could end up blowing up himself or an ally which was worse in his mind.

The beady blue eyes remained impassive as Gokudera charged toward the large man, almost in a rhythm of his feet Lanchia avoided the blow and delivered one of his own knocking the boy to the cold hard ground.

Gokudera pushed himself up only to be knocked down by a kick in the ribs. He quickly rolled away from the second delivery.

He may have improved, but he still had far to go. Three months of broken bones, bruises and plenty of blood made Gokudera stronger.

"Get up."

He began growling at the order, but still did as he was told. Lanchia didn't spare a second when the boy was on his feet, aiming a kick for Gokudera's side. The silver haired teen ducked, avoiding painful contact while also delivering a strike himself. He aimed to knock the man's legs out from under him.

The dark eyed man dodged easily. He could see the boy was significantly slower than he should be, maybe he should have ended the marathon training on the fifth day? Ah whatever. Jabbing an elbow on a certain point he knocked the teen out.

He stared at the limp body for a moment before shrugging and walking away to their campsite in the forest nearby, they were training at the beach as it was harder to walk in sand. Lanchia also made Gokudera swim every morning for at least twenty miles out and back still fully dressed. And after getting wet, roll in the sand before going for a thirty mile jog to dry off. If Gokudera wasn't exhausted by noon Lanchia had a full list of things to occupy the boy.

The teen twitched in his sleep as if reading the man's thoughts.

RyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyoheiRyohei

Shamal yawned widely as he stared at his porno while dodging Ryohei's swift punches. After turning the page, Shamal took out a capsule and popped it open releasing the mosquito within. Ryohei tried to pull back, having encountered the little creatures many times with unpleasant side affects. None of the attacks were deadly…so far.

The female insect was fast though, and managed to bite him.

Ryohei became stiff as a board before falling over comically. The doctor sighed, not in pity but frustration.

Ever since he saw Tsuna's cross-dressing pictures his normal pornography wasn't cutting it. Call him shota-con (more loli-con in a way) or whatever, but the boy was just too cute.

Leaving the paralyzed boxer, Shamal went over to their small encampment and pulled out the album Reborn had given him with Tsuna's photos.

Ryohei was beginning to get the feeling back in his limbs. He sat up, only to freeze seeing something he never thought he would see again. "You have photos of Tsuna?"

Shamal looked up in slight surprise.

"Yeah, Reborn said all the guardians got them." Ryohei shook his head and sat next to the man. He was grinning, so they actually shared a common interest? Shamal allowed the boy to see the album; it was already three in the morning. He supposed they could stop for the night and just ogle the Tenth.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aha ha ha! (has gone insane ) (went _psycho_) I finally updated!

Remove spaces

Fan art(s):

maru-mar. Deviantart .com /art/ 1827-fanart-for-poll-90189863 _by Cielo-Negro_

http : /i27. tinypic. com / dmd4l1. jpg _by Rae-chan33_

FanFic(s):

Www. fanfiction .net /s/4362486/1/TrialofLove _by Hoshi2110_

community. livejournal. com/tsunafish/ 16887.html#cutid1 _by Pain au chocolate_

Votes:

8027- 72

1827- 59

182769- 31

X27- 21

R27- 7

802718- 3

9627(69) - 2

5927- 2

R1827- 2

182796- 1

Bel27- 2

6927- 1

OMG! YamaTsuna is taking the lead! If you don't like this turn of events submit fan fictions or Fan Arts, does _not_ have to be pairing based, but is preferable you do use _your_ favorite pairing. If you can't because of circumstances, state your vote when you send your URL link 'cause I am not all powerful and able to reader your minds…no matter how much I pray…(is shot)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira and Viz, I would not prefer it any other way.

XS A/N: OMG! I nearly drowned in 1827mail

Chapter Twelve

(Italy, Three months prior)

_A scream pierced through the air, it wasn't a scream of joy. It was one of Horror. Tsuna was out of his seat and on the street in seconds. His hand was on the customary semi automatic pistol he carried strapped to his small back, not able to use his flames in public for numerous reasons. Even Xanxus obeyed such rules._

_The sidewalks large alley that had once held some pedestrians was now absolutely dead. He pulled the trigger back and held the cold weapon against his exposed thigh. _

_A light padding sound reached his ears, but still he kept his weapon hidden, but ready to kill. After what seemed like an eternity, Xanxus came outside. The silence was broken, the tension was snapped._

_A bangle tiger flew out of a nearby narrow and shady intersecting alley, for a second Tsuna wondered how such a large animal could fit in to a small space. His intuitions alarm sounding off snapped him back to reality. The large feline was aiming its open jaws for Xanxus, who had yet to see the danger._

_Tsuna was watching everything in slow motion, without another second spared he sprang into action. _

_Two very close shots flew passed the predator and embedded in the road. The fierce creature landed five feet away due to its own survival instincts. Gold eyes landed on Tsuna. The cute boy was holding not only his ready and aimed gun toward the beast, but a hostile lethal aura as well._

_Even Xanxus could feel the invisible waves of malice surrounding the angelic looking figure. A gust of wind blew Tsuna's jacket open giving the illusion of black wings for merely a moment. Only one term came to mind when seeing this image, a fallen angel. _

_Though the animal didn't back down, it recognize Tsuna as a dangerous threat to its own life._

_Something inside the boy whispered that something didn't seem right and not just the fact there were no bangle tigers native to Europe except the ones in captivity. And this wasn't a tiger raised in captivity, he could feel and see it. Its eyes were wild, not at all like those he had seen in Zoos. Though those tigers were fierce they didn't exude the same amount of knowledge this one did._

_Finally it clicked, there was a thin black collar around the thick neck of the large animal, and if one didn't have sharp eyes it would have simply blended into the stripes and fur. Slowly Tsuna lowered his gun, but the tiger knew what the meaning of this was and made its attack._

_Tsuna widened his stance a little, and when the jaws were only a breath away from him, he grabbed the collar and used the strength packed into his small frame and slammed the tiger down snapping the thin device. Though after closer inspection it seemed it was not as flimsy as first thought._

_Tsuna paid little attention to the dazed animal as he looked closely at the item. It wasn't mind control that much was obvious, but it was a tracker reinforced with electric barbs. From the design and his intuition he guessed the collar had a remote in which the real enemy controlled the electric charges that forced the creature to do their bidding through pain. _

_He had all he needed to know from the collar so he used a bit of his dying will to destroy the disgusting device. Ignoring Xanxus' shouts and clunking boots as he walked towards the small boy, Tsuna kneeled down and moved the fur where the color was positioned._

_Like he had thought, there was a row of small slightly deep wounds; some still leaked blood while others seemed a little scorched._

_Growling emitted from the tiger as Tsuna sifted through the sticky blood dyed fur. Not only did the animal have the lesions dangerously close to a vital point on its neck, it was malnourished._

_The wheezing also indicated it, now revealed to be a he, was suffering from exhaustion. Who ever owned this tiger was making Tsuna more and more pissed. What kind of sick bastard does this? He couldn't imagine what the subordinates, if any, had to deal with. Maybe they were treated better and didn't give a shit…if that was true Tsuna had a group to murder._

"_Oh shut up…" Instantly much to the Varia leader's surprise, the animal did exactly as told. Looking up to the man now only five feet away, Tsuna gave a small questioning look seeming to ask his unspoken inquiry._

"_Ah fuck…Whatever…you find a way to get it back." Tsuna gave a small smile and did something to this day Xanxus would never forget._

_The small frail and feminine boy __**hefted**__ the __**tiger **__onto his shoulders like it weighed nothing. For fuck's sake it was an animal five times his size!_

_What was the world coming to?!_

272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

(Italy, Three months later)

Tsuna could still remember that day three months ago when he first found '_Bestia del re_' Italian for 'King Beast', the name of his loyal companion the large bangle. Where ever Tsuna was Bestia del re would be found.

The small boy and large tiger were an odd pair, but also kindred spirits. He would either call his silent comrade by his full Italian name or Re (pronounced Rey) for short. The animal was extremely predatory when it came to Tsuna, even going so far as to sleep next to the boy who had saved him.

Tsuna didn't mind the large animal's behavior and would laugh occasionally when Bel got jealous of the feline.

"Sorry Bel, I only have room for one royal psycho in my heart and that's Re…" The normally grinning boy didn't find the joke funny as he sat a safe distance (much to his displeasure) away from Tsuna and Re, who was under the table finishing off the platter of raw meat given him. Even after three months of eating like the king he was named after the deadly animal hadn't gained weight. Much like his human companion he had a black hole for a stomach and only became stronger.

Even after three months no one had gotten used to predatory shadow Tsuna had gained. Only Lussuria was aloud past the invisible boundary and that was only because he was the one that gave Tsuna and Re their food, also sharing the same room with the pair.

Xanxus twitched every morning he saw the large animal eyeing _him_ like _he_ didn't belong.

Tsuna was abnormally cheery when the animal showed affection to him, even ignoring Squalo's many attempts to defeat the intelligent animal. It had become apparent to everyone this _cat_ understood everything going on around it, no matter what language they were speaking in.

It was like it knew just from the air in the room.

Tsuna cleared his dish and Re's just as the 99th battle between Squalo and Re began. The large Tiger encircled the man; the swordsman swung his replacement arm only to have it ripped off.

Tsuna was to busy to notice the screaming ADHD affected swordsman and psychotic cat chasing him around only for the assassin to turn around and chase the cat to grab his arm from its powerful jaws.

When he finally turned around to see the silver haired man with his head in Re's jaws he twitched a little.

"Stop fooling around you two! Re, I expect this from him, but not you…you should be the mature one!" Tsuna waved a hand towards Squalo who became indignant.

"Voi! What the hell brat?! You're saying this _cat_ is smarter than me?"

"No, I am saying I expect more from him in maturity and thinking ability than you…Squalo you don't exactly learn fast without pain…It is proof enough that this is the 99th time you had your head in Re's mouth…Now Re spit it out you don't know where it's been!" The tiger let go and stalked quietly over to Tsuna's side, seeming almost ashamed. Xanxus laughed behind his mug of coffee; even he admitted that was hell of funny to see. Bel and Lussuria were in fits of laughter while Marmon chuckled. Levi was stone faced as he ate.

RebornRebornRebornRebornRebornRebornRebornRebornRebornRebornRebornReborn

The constant pacing was driving him insane! Colonello stood glared at the restless hit man in front of him; he was tempted to throw something at him.

"Would you sit still? You're driving crazy! If you're so worried then go check up on him…"

Reborn turned hi dark charcoal colored eyes on to his comrade who had just spoken, glaring through lidded eyes.

"You think if I could I would still be here? I have direct orders from the ninth not to seek out Tsuna…The most I can do is tell Xanxus that I want to meet with him…and knowing him he still probably hasn't told Tsuna!" Reborn was practically growling now, but calmed himself down when he saw the slightly fearful look Lal was directing at him. It wouldn't do for him to lose his cool.

A large growl broke through the air before another word could be uttered. With a glance to each other they all darted out the room to find the likely dangerous disturbance.

The sound was coming from the Varia wing's courtyard, making them increase their speed. The only thing going through all three of their heads was Tsuna's safety.

So when they saw a large bangle tiger encircling the small brunette who had his back to them, they did what any normal person would. They whipped out their weapons and aimed for the animal.

Tsuna heard a commotion behind him, and turned around to find three arcobaleno with guns ready and pointed at Re. Immediately Tsuna put a hand on Re who was growling and ready to attack if needed. "Bestia Del Re; behave." Grudgingly the large animal pulled out of its predatory stance, but still remained cautious.

Not even Reborn could say a word as his cute student commanded the animal to obey, and it actually did. Slowly he lowered his gun, followed by Lal and Colonello who were equally at a loss for words. It just was too weird. The boy they had once seen and known was not there. The only thing they saw now was a beautiful assassin.

Shaking himself out of his own thoughts, Reborn tucked away his gun and slowly strode forward. The large wild beast blocked his path instantly protective of Tsuna.

"Ha ha ha…Sorry Reborn…He is a bit jealous…" Before Reborn could respond two familiar Varia members came out to join the little impromptu reunion.

Belphegor purposefully ignored the dangerous animal as he came in range of Tsuna and wrapped his arms around the feminine boy. The small Tsuna was wearing faltered a little, but otherwise he showed no reaction. "If you don't let go I'll let Re have a _royal_ feast tonight…" The blonde still didn't let go, directing his smirk at the seething arcobaleno that had arrived.

"I doubt that…besides it would be too troublesome to hide the remnants…" Tsuna twitched a little more before elbowing the boy in the gut and making him let go. Re was right there and in the grinning teen's face.

"Don't under estimate me…now Reborn, Colonello and Lal; why are you here?" Tsuna's caramel eyes quickly fell onto the three as he ignored Squalo who immediately went on to the 100th round with Re. They never learned.

Reborn shifted a little before finally answering. "We heard that…" He motioned his hand towards the tiger getting its head scratched while nuzzling Tsuna affectionately. "And came here to check out what was going on…"

Tsuna's eyes fell to Re, whose fierce golden gaze seemed to soften when looking at the boy.

"Ah…I forgot to introduce Bestia del Re…I found him three months ago on a mission with Xanxus…Re this is Reborn, Colonello and Lal Mirch…" Reborn could see the intelligence the animal held was far greater than normal animals could carry…it was likely this was no ordinary beast either, even more so than he could tell.

"King Beast?" Lal moved slowly closer to the animal, feeling very curious. She wasn't so stupid as to move quickly and cause it to attack, but she was risking it still by moving closer. Re didn't move, obviously only disliking men other than Tsuna and certain other few. "How are you feeding him?" The animal was extremely large and fit, even for being obviously wild.

"With raw meat…when I can I let him catch live chickens…sometimes I let him chase Squalo for exercise and use Bel for a scratch post…Lussuria is the only other male he is fond of so sometimes he gets something from him…Why?" The three arcobaleno could barely recognize this as _their_ Tsuna, he had changed so much. As if by the mention of his name, Squalo came trudging towards them bleeding from his head and sopping wet with water. Tsuna stared for a moment before looking to Re who seemed to smugly stare at the swordsman and immediately knew what had happened.

"That's the 100th time and you _still_ lost?"

Squalo growled, but other wise couldn't say anything back, because he _had_ lost. And not to mention humiliatingly! He was the fucking sword emperor (or whatever) and he _lost_ to a _cat_! Although the 'cat' was actually a bangle tiger and very fierce, he was supposed to be a Varia member! Losing was not acceptable! Though he let the cat have its glory, for now. The silver haired man stormed into the house after their locked glares were broken.

Tsuna watched this occur, before finally turning his attention onto the three arcobaleno. "So would you like to stay for dinner?"

T-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-GalT-Gal

OMFG! You Hibari fans are F-ing crazy! I nearly was buried in it! Jeez, I swear if I didn't know better I was beaten to a pulp by a tonfa wielding imaginary mini Hibari!

(remove spaces)

**Fan Art**:

http : / wickedroseofgod (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / 1827-91094556 _by Piyopi_

http / i27. tinypic. com/ hwl91z .jpg _by Rae-chan33_

http : /i27. tinypic. com / dmd4l1. jpg _by Rae-chan33_

maru-mar. Deviantart .com /art/ 1827-fanart-for-poll-90189863 _by Cielo-Negro_

maru-mar. deviantart .com / art/Moar-1827-90923598 by _Cielo-Negro_

deidaras-girl. Deviantart com / art/1827-90984878 _by Deidaras-girl_

http: / deidaras-girl. deviantart .com /art/1827-2-90985124 _by Deidaras-girl_

http: / gorgeouscissors. deviantart .com /art/REBORN-hibarixtsuna-collab-91172004 _by Deidaras-girl and gorgeouscissors_

**Fan Fictions**:

Www. fanfiction .net /s/4362486/1/TrialofLove _by Hoshi2110_

community. livejournal. com/tsunafish/ 16887.html#cutid1 _by Pain au chocolate_

community. livejournal. com/ tsunafish/17091.html#cutid1 _by Pain au chocolate_

community. livejournal .com /tsunafish/17231.html#cutid1 _by Pain au chocolate_

**Votes**:

1827- 148

8027- 77

182769-33

X27-36

R27-18

802718-3

(69)2796-2

Bel27-2

5927-2

182796-1

6927-1

I may add in some slight pairings 'cause it's a little more fun, like a slight of 8059, even though I am _not_ the biggest fan…OMG! HIBATSUNA IS RACING PAST THE COMEPETITION!

Hurry Vote! Before its too late! Submit if your pairing id straggling! Hurry before the fifteenth chapter…or else it'll be too late!

Until next chapter! (is chased away by tonfa wielding fans of 1827)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Because some people are confused the voting deadline was extended to chapter 15 because of fan-fic and fan-art submissions

With love T-gal

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hit Man Reborn! If I did it would wind up being a massive orgy comic…

Chapter Thirteen

Today was the best day of the year, Friday the thirteenth. Mukuro loved this day; it was the day of bad luck many people dreaded. Other than the very rare day of 6-6-6, this was _his_ holiday. The reason was simple; these days meant many people were miserably suffering the superstitious effects of their own stupid beliefs. It was like Christmas for the criminal.

Landing his mismatched eyes onto the two female companions of Vongola Decimo, Mukuro's grin widened. They had no idea just what day it was, they had spent three months in training, rarely leaving the Kokuyo gang's hide out and even when they did they were with Chrome. These two small females had also been changed since they came back from the future; both were also smart enough to have figured out what was going on behind their backs with their friends.

And instead of becoming terrified and pulling away from the danger they were diving into it without second thoughts to their own safety.

Mukuro had to admire Tsuna for being able to bring out such loyalty in his comrades and family, even he could feel the effects in himself.

Chigusa and Ken on the other hand had completely fallen to the boy's charm, it was hard not to. Though the two would never show it outwardly they had grown fond of the cute boy who had defeat their boss.

Kenpatchi had denied the acceptance he felt for the feminine brunette, but when the teen had willingly taken the burden of the Vendicare contract to release him and Chigusa he could no longer lie to himself. Tsuna was still working on getting Mukuro out of solitary confinement, but that was a little trickier.

Chigusa had accepted his respect for the boy easily, but that didn't mean he had liked him. In fact he had hated the boy after he had beaten them, thoroughly he might add. He knew they had significantly underestimated the child, but there was still some resentment for getting them caught by the Vendicare they had only recently escaped. Every negative emotion he had felt for Tsuna were wiped away when he had been cleared for all his previous crimes due to the boy's interference. The caramel eyed beauty had not even held them indebted to him; he became responsible for them and any crimes they committed while they were released. They only received a brilliant smile and the request of friendship.

It was the oddest thing he had ever experienced. A former enemy to whom they had caused immeasurable grief and pain was allowing them freedom at the smallest price they could actually and willingly give.

It was like a severe shock treatment or run in with the twilight zone! Any minute they expected the boy's head to come off or monsters to appear, it never happened.

Kyoko and Haru turned their own eyes on to the three men who were each seemingly in their own worlds; they were fascinated by these guys. They were all very quirky and polite, except the blonde named Ken. Though they liked quirky people and found the three actually very endearing, especially when Chrome was there to explain it to them.

The way the shy girl described the three made Kyoko and Haru giggle as they played with various images in their heads.

Oh it wasn't like they hadn't been terrified of the three men in the beginning, they definitely were. Especially with the two viciously grinning men and one stoic one who seemed to feel no emotions, but they became used to the three after nearly four months of training.

Kyoko had even brought the photo album Reborn had given her to deliver to Ryohei; she had forgotten to give it to him. Haru had seen it one night after they had finished an exhausting training session with Mukuro's illusions as well as Ken striking and Chigusa attacking. It was drastically improving their fighting skills; they didn't want to be the helpless girls they were in the future they had been in. If their friends were being pulled into a dangerous world, then they would have to jump in right after them.

Another thing about the trio, they didn't go easy just because they were girls either. This was something both girls appreciated and loathed about the criminals, yes they knew.

Ken was very loose lipped.

Haru opened the black cover album and nearly squealed in delight at the photos in side. She immediately wriggled over to her friend and showed her the contents of the filled case.

The giggling of the two girls caught Ken's curiosity drawing him over moodily towards them.

"What the hell are you squealing about over here; you sound like a couple of piglets." Haru immediately glared at the man, but Kyoko ignored the insult like she always did and answered.

"We were just looking at picture of Tsuna-chan, he had to wear girl's clothes for a while when we were in Italy and Reborn-san gave these to me to deliver, but I forgot to give them to nii-san."

Immediately Ken's interest was piqued and he squatted down to have a closer look. He had to cover his face when he felt the on come of a nosebleed, dear lord those pictures were sexy.

Kyoko laughed seeing Ken's bright blush and the blood leaking from his hand, she had to admit if it weren't for her immunity to nose-bleeds (it wasn't wrong to be a healthy yoai fan) she would be in the same position as he. Most girls her age had secret closet fetishes; she just had a thing for uke boys. Haru obviously did as well since she was holding her nose with her head tilted back.

Oh the fun she could have with these pictures, Kyoko was mischievously laughing inwardly as she smiled innocently to the world.

Mukuro grinned feeling the sudden dark aura enshrouding the small golden haired girl, he felt a sudden welling of pride. He had done a good job.

595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959

Gokudera muttered curses to himself as he trudged the last few steps back into camp, he was in a great deal of pain after just completing another rigorous training session. Lanchia looked up from his reading to raise an eyebrow at the swearing teen; his slight frown was replaced by a large grin.

"Ah, so you want to be sent out again?" Gokudera instantly stiffened, but regretted the fast action when he felt a wave of dizziness. Easily he collapsed after struggling to steady himself, it simply was too hard.

Lanchia laughed at the comical act and stood brushing himself off. Lending a hand to the groaning boy, he nearly yanked the boy so hard he went flying. "Alright we'll go get some food since you're finished for the day…we can also head back to Namimori for a while; your clothes are wearing too thin. I honestly don't want to see what happens when there is nothing left." Gokudera nodded numbly, too happy to speak, even training with Shamal hadn't been this bad. He definitely missed the wonders of hot running water and soap, smelling himself he knew he the first thing he wanted was a long shower.

When they finally reached Gokudera's apartment the teen nearly dove for the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes. Lanchia watched in amusement before sighing, there was another reason he brought Gokudera back. School would be starting soon and he needed to be here for that, it was something Iemetsu had stressed to all the personal home tutors.

They would continue to train, but only after school and weekends, it would be a lot more tiring for the students, but it was important they get educated as well as trained. Besides a few of them had missed quite a bit of school already; no need to miss any more.

After an hour Gokudera finally came out of the bathroom clean and redressed from head to toe. He looked much happier than he had been when they started training four months ago.

Finally they could eat.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bianchi and Yamamoto had already returned to civilization and were currently stuffing themselves with his father's awesome sushi. Both had missed the taste of the Japanese cuisine.

After both had their fill they were told by the sushi chef to shower, no matter how many hot springs there were if there was no soap they would stink.

Yamamoto allowed Bianchi to go first, women first after all. As he waited he began listening to music, he laid down on his bed and nearly fell asleep instantly. He fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle when you hadn't slept on a soft mattress in months.

Bianchi's voice called out, telling him the shower was open.

Sluggishly he sat up and dragged himself into the shower; the warm water running over his sore muscles was like pure heaven for him.

He lathered and washed every inch of his body and watched in fascination the water running down the drain turn muddy.

He scrubbed his hair thoroughly and found a couple leaf bits stuck in his mane, again a lot of filth was washed away. He couldn't believe how much grime accumulated.

Finally when he was satisfied and felt clean, he got out of the shower and put on a clean pair of boxers and a large shirt.

He showed Bianchi the guest room where she immediately tucked herself in, Yamamoto went to his own room to do the same.

It didn't take even a full second for Yamamoto to be out like a light.

It was good to be home.

TgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgalTgal

(remove spaces)

**Fan Art**:

http : / wickedroseofgod (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / 1827-91094556 _by Piyopi_

http / i27. tinypic. com/ hwl91z .jpg _by Rae-chan33_

http : /i27. tinypic. com / dmd4l1. jpg _by Rae-chan33_

maru-mar. Deviantart .com /art/ 1827-fanart-for-poll-90189863 _by Cielo-Negro_

maru-mar. deviantart .com / art/Moar-1827-90923598 by _Cielo-Negro_

community. Livejournal .com /tsunafish/19063.html#cutid1 _by Cielo-Negro(art) and Pain au Chocolate(writing)_

deidaras-girl. Deviantart com / art/1827-90984878 _by Deidaras-girl_

http: / deidaras-girl. deviantart .com /art/1827-2-90985124 _by Deidaras-girl_

http: / gorgeouscissors. deviantart .com /art/REBORN-hibarixtsuna-collab-91172004 _by Deidaras-girl and gorgeouscissors_

**Fan Fictions**:

Www. fanfiction .net /s/4362486/1/TrialofLove _by Hoshi2110_

community. livejournal. com/tsunafish/ 16887.html#cutid1 _by Pain au chocolate_

community. livejournal. com/ tsunafish/17091.html#cutid1 _by Pain au chocolate_

community. livejournal .com /tsunafish/17231.html#cutid1 _by Pain au chocolate_

**Votes**:

1827- 176

8027- 82

X27-41

182769-34

R27-18

802718-3

(69)2796-2

Bel27-2

5927-2

182796-1

6927-1

Okay…now vote! Until next chapter! Whoo… (waves hands in tiredly)


End file.
